A Long Waiting
by shinenagai
Summary: ON HOLD Naruto loved Hinata back. His training with Jiraiya was the only thing that prevent him to be with her. Could she wait, when Neji, love her not as a cousin? NaruHina,NejiHina three optional endings at the end.
1. Mattetatteba yo, Hinata

**A Long Waiting**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Hentai/Angst/Drama/Romance

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** 17+

**Pairings:** Hinata-Neji, Hinata-Naruto

**Summary:** Naruto finally knew that Hinata loved him, and deep inside his heart, he loved her back. However, his training with Jiraiya was the only thing that prevented him to be together with Hinata. Before he left, he said to Hinata to wait for him. Could Hinata do it, when her guardian, Hyuuga Neji, love her not as a cousin?

**A Long Waiting**

**Chapter 1:** _Mattetatteba yo, Hinata…_

_If I have gone, would you_ _wait for me?_

Naruto sighed. He really sighed. He had only two days again in his village, and after that he would leave the place with Jiraiya. To train his strength in facing the Akatsuki was the reason. He would like to be strong, and that was one classification to be a Hokage.

But leaving the village for nearly two years was a hard thing.

Naruto laid his body at the empty space of the training field, watching at the clouds on the great azure sky. He started to imagine about his precious people would do if he was not in Konoha anymore.

What would Iruka-sensei be without his naughty boy?

What would Kakashi-sensei worry about if his number 1 surprising Ninjya was not there to surprise him anymore?

What would Godaime heal if her loyal patient was not coming anymore to the hospital?

What would Konohamaru do when the blonde leader was not around?

What would Sakura feel if her best friend was gone?

What would Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Shino and the others do if the loudest boy was not with them anymore?

And what about Hinata?

Hyuuga Hinata.

The memories of the raven haired girl passed on his head. Ever since the mission in search for the Bikouchuu, their relationship went well. Very well, indeed. Naruto really appreciated Hinata. The girl could hide her awesome strength beneath her shy characteristic.

Hinata was really nice, affectionate, and yet attracted him. He couldn't believe that Hinata was absolutely beautiful. And when he knew that the girl who was taking bath at the waterfall was Hinata, he dreamed about her almost every night. Naruto didn't feel sorry that he ever said that he like people like Hinata.

And now he admitted that he _really like_ her.

Came to compare his feeling towards Hinata with his feeling for Sakura, Naruto felt a significant difference. With Sakura, he felt more… brotherly. He wanted to protect her, and made sure that she would end up with Sasuke. Sakura might be his first crush, but he only felt it that way, and then it was over.

But it was different with Hinata.

With her, Naruto felt something more than just a _crush_. He felt something warm in his heart, something that really comforted him. When he felt the happiness he has with her, he didn't want to let it go. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to protect her, and he wanted to make sure that Hinata would be only his.

Was it love?

Naruto smirked sarcastically to his self. It was too late to fall in love with Hinata. He knew that she did not have the same feeling he had towards her. He knew it. He could see it from her action whenever he stared at her right on her eyes. She would throw her face at another direction, and Naruto could not see her right on her cloud coloured eyes.

He knew that Hinata didn't love him.

Even if Hinata loved him back, it was too late for them to be together. Naruto would leave two days again. Less than 48 hours again. And he would not have enough time to be with her.

Naruto sighed again, pitying his self. This was for the first time he fell in love, but he should forget about it.

Maybe he could not ever find love.

Because he knew that Hinata never love him.

-break-

Naruto took a walk round the main street. He observed the views carefully, letting each of it entered his mind. So he would never forget about it, and he would never felt homesick.

Right in front of Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant, stood a small, but elegant flower shop. The Yamanaka's. The most famous and most visited flower shop in the hidden village. Naruto thought he would drop by for a moment, just to greet the owner and say a bye' would be nice.

The bell clang when Naruto opened the door. It was cool inside the flower shop, the temperature was arranged well to keep the flowers fresh.

"Hi, Ino!" Naruto greeted the blonde girl who was arranging the small flower pots.

"Hey, Naruto!" Ino stopped her work, and removed her gardening glove, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanna drop by. It would be my last time to visit your shop in these two days," Naruto observed the room, "nice arranging," he praised.

"Thanks!" Ino smiled at him, "Did you remember, two years ago you've bought a small plant to put in your apartment, right?"

"Yes," Naruto nodded his head, "his name is Ukicchi! And he is really healthy, though there was no addition in his height! It made me really worry, though!"

"That plant will never add its height anymore, that's the characteristic of the species!" explained Ino.

"_Sou ka…_" said Naruto, "but I'm still worried about who would take care of Ukicchi when I'm gone."

"Why don't you ask someone you like?" teased Ino, "Sakura would be nice, _ne_?"

"Hey, don't talk like I still have the crush on her, Ino! Now I only regard her as my sister!"

"Sorry, Naruto! I'm just kidding anyway! But I'm serious about my suggestion for Ukicchi," said Ino seriously, "leave him to your trustful and loved person."

"W- Why?" Naruto's cheek slightly blushed when the thought of his beloved person came to his mind. A certain raven haired girl.

"You could leave Ukicchi as your token of love, and you might see when you're back, if Ukicchi was taken really care by her, that means she loves you very much," Ino smiled at him.

Naruto's eyes widened when hearing Ino's suggestion. He never thought that kind of idea. But came to think of it over again, would he be brave enough to confess his love for Hinata, and ask her to take care of?

"Hey, Naruto! What's wrong?" Ino waved her hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Uh-" Naruto awaked, "nothing, sorry! Well… err, I'm leaving now, Ino!"

"Wait, Naruto!" Ino called before Naruto opened the door.

"What?" he asked, hand holding on the door handle.

"Sakura came to my shop just now, and she said to me if you came here, you should meet him," said Ino.

"What for?" Naruto's forehead wrinkled in question.

"Not really know about it, but she mumbled something about farewell party," told Ino.

_Farewell party? Will Hinata come?'_

"Ugh, it seems that I should meet Sakura quickly," said Naruto as he pushed the door, "_Jya ne,_ Ino!"

Ino smiled at the boy, and wore her gardening glove again.

-break-

Naruto searched along the street for a pink haired girl. Haruno Sakura it was. Meeting her to ask about the farewell party was his reason. He would ask about the time, about the place, and about the guests. And he hoped for the girl him willing for to come at the party.

"Naruto! There you are!" Sakura called him. She approached him quickly and her breath was rapid.

"Sakura-chan!" called Naruto, "I've been looking for you too! I've heard about the farewell party from Ino!"

"I've searched for you at every place, Naruto! And now I finally found you after two hours of looking!" Sakura glared at him, "WHERE THE HELL YOU WENT, IDIOT?"

"S- Sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto apologized, "I went to the Hokage hills before I visited Ino's shop!"

"Huh, luckily I found you, Naruto… _shannaro…_"

"Sorry," Naruto grinned.

"Anyway, I wanna tell you about the party, Naruto," said Sakura as she tidied her hair, "it will be held on Tsunade-sama's house. She declared the idea, though!"

"When will it be?"

"Tomorrow, at 4 pm! On the next day you will leave in the morning, right?"

"Yuppie," Naruto nodded his head, "Oh yeah Sakura, about the guests-"

"Oh, every rookie team will come, and also Neji-san's team! And some Chuunins and Jounins that you know well. Tsunade-sama said that this party only for your special people," explained Sakura.

"Err… will Hinata come?" asked Naruto. He tried to act nonchalantly with it, but Sakura noticed the eagerness in his voice.

"I've asked her before, and she was the first one… but she said she couldn't come… I felt sorry for it, Naruto…" Sakura sympathized.

"Oh… well, I've thought so…" Naruto scratched his head disappointedly, "she didn't like me, so she wouldn't like to come," said Naruto gloomily.

"HEY! WHO SAID THAT SHE DIDN"T LIKE YOU?" yelled Sakura furiously.

"No one, that was what I think!" reasoned Naruto, quite surprised by Sakura's sudden angriness, "she always looked to another direction whenever I tried to look at her straight on her eyes!"

"SHANNARO, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura smacked Naruto's head furiously, "SHE DID THAT BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO SHY, YOU DENSE DOPE!"

"W- WHAT?" Naruto rubbed his head in surprise, "SH- SHY?"

"Yes," said Sakura as she could regain control of herself, "Naruto, you are a real dense! Did you ever notice that Hinata likes you?"

"WHAT?" Naruto repeated the same statement.

Sakura mumbled _a real dense idiot_' for several times before she continued, "Naruto, Hinata loves you from a long time ago! She loves you from our first year in the academy! For hell, Naruto… everybody has noticed that she loves you, but you didn't know?"

Naruto stupefied at the fact. The girl he loved, Hyuuga Hinata, actually loved him from the beginning of their academy years? That have passed more than three years, and he didn't notice it earlier. Maybe Sakura was right, he was a real dense idiot.

"I didn't know about it, Sakura-chan! I thought all the actions she did to me because she didn't like me!" said Naruto.

"_Mou_, you idiot… she loves you for ages. All her worries were for you! You should know how she looks when I told her that you made a blood vow on the Chuunin exam… I heard that she couldn't sleep for several days because of her happiness," said Sakura.

"Hinata… she loves me?" said Naruto, still gaping.

"Yes, absolutely! And don't tell me that you don't like her!" demanded Sakura.

"But, Sakura-chan… if she really loves me, why did she resist coming at the farewell party?" asked Naruto.

"Dense idiot! She couldn't bear to say goodbye to you! Do you think a girl could stand still when hearing her beloved person was leaving for long? And that idiot' man didn't even notice that she loves him!" Sakura's voice croaked. Memories of Sasuke leaving the village were back to her mind.

Naruto noticed the change of Sakura's voice, and he knew that he shouldn't talk about it anymore.

"You right, Sakura-chan…" Naruto sighed, "Maybe I'm a real dense idiot… But, Sakura-chan, is it too late to tell Hinata, that…. _that I love her too…?_"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto was having the same feeling like Hinata.

"Of course," Sakura smiled as she wiped a tear on the corner of her eye, "it would help her in her waiting…"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled happily, "you gave me enough courage! Now I'm gonna confess my feeling!"

"_Ganbatte ne,_ Naruto!" Sakura raised her thumb up.

Naruto grinned confidently at her, and before he left, he said "Please tell Ino that I've found the one who will take care of Ukicchi!"

-break-

_He'll leave this village less than two days again…'_

Hinata wiped her tears. Naruto would leave the village. She knew that his reason was for his own good. But she couldn't stand if he was not here anymore. Naruto was her number one reason to not giving up easily. Naruto was the number one person that gave her courage that she need.

But he would leave the village.

Worse, he didn't even know that she loved him. _Really_ loved him.

And he would leave.

What would her days be without him? Even though she only dared to watch at his figure from afar, she really needed him to be in the same place with her.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata sobbed, and her tears fell slowly on her pink cheeks.

The sun has slipped down from its high place, it would be soon setting down. The sky coloured in burning crimson as the king moved slowly to its lair. Hinata watched at the view from the river bank with her teary eyes. The golden ray reflected beautifully at the water surface.

Naruto gaped at the view in front of his eyes, his hands clutched at Ukicchi's pots in his amusement.

Hinata was sitting near the river. She looked unreal… like a goddess that came down to the earth, just to give the ground the gorgeous taste of her tears.

Hinata felt that someone was watching at her. She looked up to see who it was, and she covered her mouth with her hands in shock when she found that it was Naruto. She quickly stood up from where she sat, and about to bolt from the place.

"No, Hinata! WAIT!" stopped Naruto before she could run. Hinata looked at him, startled that he had asked her to stay.

"Na- Naruto-kun…" Hinata wiped her tears. Her eyes have reddened, and so were her cheeks.

"I… I came her to meet you, Hinata…" Naruto approached her, "Kiba said that you are here…"

"Ah… uh… well… wh- what is it, Naruto-kun…?"

"Ugh…" Naruto found his self was difficult to speak, and instead of confessing his feelings, he asked; "why are you crying, Hinata…?"

_It is because of you…'_ that was what Hinata wanted to cry out loud, but indeed the words choked on her throat.

"If someone made you sad, tell me!" said Naruto, his grip on Ukicchi's pot grew tighter in anger.

_That someone was you…'_ the statement was again only mouthed by Hinata.

"No… n- nothing at all… i- it's okay, Naruto-kun…" Hinata shook her head softly.

"You sure?" asked Naruto anxiously.

_Am not…'_ was cried deep down in Hinata's heart.

"Yes… I'm okay, Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled a soft fake smile.

"Err… well then…" Naruto said awkwardly, "Heard from Sakura-chan that you resisted to come at the farewell party. Why?"

_Because I couldn't stand to say good bye to you, Naruto-kun…'_ Hinata's eyes swelled in tears when the thought hit her.

"H- Hey! D- Don't cry, Hinata! Did I say something wrong?" asked Naruto anxiously.

"I- I'm sorry… Naruto-kun…" Hinata wiped her tears, she didn't want to make Naruto worry about her, "I… I couldn't come… _Gomen nasai_…"

"No, it's okay… I know what it feels to say good bye…" said Naruto, understanding her feelings.

"E- Eh…?" Hinata dumbfounded for hearing what he had said.

"I heard about your true reason from Sakura-chan too…" Naruto smiled a thin smile at her, "I'm sorry I didn't notice it earlier…"

"Na- Naruto-kun…?" Hinata gaped.

"Listen, Hinata… I… I want you to take care of Ukicchi…" Naruto handed the pot to Hinata, "he is my precious friend…"

"B- But… w- why me, Naruto-kun…?" asked Hinata as the blush on her cheeks grew brighter.

Without saying a thing, Naruto placed both of his hands on Hinata' shoulders, and he kissed her forehead softly. Hinata almost dropped the pot, if Naruto did not embrace her body tightly after the kiss.

"_Aishiteru…_ Hinata…" whispered Naruto on her right ear.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. Naruto kissed her. Naruto embraced her. Naruto loved her. It was all the same like in her dreams. _He told her that he loved her_…

Was it a dream too?

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered again to her, "I'm sorry I didn't notice it for long… all of your feelings… but now I know, Hinata… I know that you love me… and so do I…"

Hinata closed her eyes peacefully. She wanted to repeat the echo of Naruto's confession again in her mind. _Again, again, and again_.

"A- arigatou… Naruto-kun…" said Hinata as her sparkling tears rolled down on her cheeks in her happiness.

Naruto tightened his embrace on Hinata's body. Their cheeks touched at the contact. Hinata felt the comfort and the warmth when her body getting closer to him.

"_Asennatteba yo, Hinata. Nakanai_ _de… Ore mo tsuraitteba yo, dakara_ _dooka wakatteba, ne…?_" Naruto soothed her.

"_H-_ _Hai, Naruto-kun… wa- wakatta…"_ Hinata sniffed.

"_Mattetatteba yo, Hinata …?_" asked Naruto hopefully.

"_H- Hai_…" ensured Hinata, "_Ki o tsukete ne… Naruto-kun…_"

Naruto felt the warmth filled his heart when Hinata told her to take care. Was it what they called as love? If it was yes, then he wouldn't let go of it. He was really happy that he has it.

Naruto parted his head away from Hinata, but he was still embracing her. Hinata's cheeks were reddening when he looked straight to her eyes. This time, she tried to look back at him, because now she knew that he loved her.

"Close your eyes…" told Naruto in a low voice.

Hinata obeyed what he said. Not mere a second after she closed her eyes, she felt Naruto's lips touched her own. She felt the warmth of it. She felt the burning pleasure.

Naruto slowly wetting her lips with his tongue. Hinata shivered as she felt the touch. The spines of her nape stood, the clutch of her hands on the pot went tighter.

Hinata sent out a low moan from the back of her throat when Naruto pushed her tongue softly on her lips. Entered her, and explored the crevice of her mouth. He then took her tongue to dance with his own. The new sensation of each touch made their bodies shivered in pleasure.

When they broke up from the kiss, their breaths were rapid. Bright crimson appeared on both of their cheeks. That was their beautiful first kiss, and also a good bye kiss.

"_I'll be waiting for you… Naruto-kun…_" Hinata promised as she fell into a good bye cry. Naruto touched the lower of her eyes with his lips, kissed away her tears softly.

"_Thank you, Hinata…_"

-break-

Glossary:

_Asennatteba yo:_ _Calm down._

_Nakanaide: Don't cry_

_Ore mo tsuraitteba yo: this is also hard for me._

_Dakara… dooka wakatteba,ne…: So please understand, okay?_

_Mattetatteba ne_: Will you wait for me?

_Ki o tsukete ne_:Take care

AN: GAAAH! I'M DESTROYED! gulp God dammit, I ruined! Ukh… sorry, not much het on this chapter, and so does NejiHina… sorry for the supporters… because this is the opening chapter. I'm planning on making this fic in ten chapters, and for the last three were the alternative endings. So later you could decide which ending do you like the best.

Anyhow, what do you think? Tell you a thing, I loved the scene of NaruHina on this chapter… I love the part when Naruto confessed his feelings! Hehhheh… That kitsune didn't realize there's an adorable girl who loved him so much (so that's why she should turn all of her love to her guardian grin-grin) and please review!


	2. A Letter from Afar

**A Long Waiting**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Hentai/Angst/Drama/Romance

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** 17+

**Pairings:** Hinata-Neji, Hinata-Naruto

**Summary:** Naruto finally knew that Hinata loved him, and deep inside his heart, he loved her back. However, his training with Jiraiya was the only thing that prevented him to be together with Hinata. Before he left, he said to Hinata to wait for him. Could Hinata do it, when her guardian, Hyuuga Neji, love her not as a cousin?

A Long Waiting

Chapter 2:_A_ _Letter from Afar_

_And she waited, and waited, and waited…_

Naruto has left for 6 months, and Hinata knew it well because she counted the time from the very day of Naruto's departure. Now it was December of the year, and two days again would be Hinata's birthday, on the 27th of the month.

Hinata wondered what Naruto would do in her birthday. It was her first birthday in having Naruto as her boyfriend. Would he back to Konoha? Would he visit her only to say Happy Birthday, Hinata', and gave a kiss as his first birthday gift?

Hinata smiled at herself when the thought came to her mind. Whatever Naruto did in her anniversary, she would appreciate it with all of her heart. Even if he couldn't come, and only sent a letter to her, she would be very happy.

"Hinata-sama."

"E- Eh?" Hinata jerked. Neji called her when she was busy daydreaming about Naruto.

"_Ne_, Hinata-sama? Don't you suppose to be more serious? We are in the middle of our training," Neji sighed, "I know now is our break time, but you should get your guard," said Neji as he sat beside her.

"I- I'm sorry Neji-niisan… I'll be concentrating more…" Hinata chuckled as she tidied her hair strand.

Neji secretly awed at the view in front of him. The girl was so beautiful, even when she was only tidying her messy hair. He admitted that he had fallen in love for her since he was only four years old. She was the most beautiful and cutest thing that he ever saw in his whole life, up until now. Even there were time when he hated the Souke, he still loved her. But at that time, he wanted her to hate him, because he _tried_ to hate her.

That was why he hurt her badly on the Chuunin exam. But even when she was bleeding all over, she still didn't give up. Worse, she still worried for him. She was still care for him. And after the Medical Nin took her away, the blonde Uzumaki made a blood vow that he would kick his ass for hurting Hinata.

Neji disliked the boy. Naruto acted like he knew everything about Hinata. Neji knew he didn't. No one knew about Hinata better than his self, her guardian. The boy, who watched her for years, secretly admitted that she was his goddess. Even when she had the chance to make him as her caged bird, she didn't do it. Because she loved him. And with her love, she set him free.

Yes, she loved him until the Uzumaki boy appeared. Then all her loves were divided. He didn't have it fully anymore. And that was why his effort in hating her became harder and harder than before. Even when his team knew that he hated her, actually he didn't. He only pretended that he hated her.

But now it was all over. No more hating, and no more pretending. Thanks to her father for telling him the truth about the death of Hyuuga Hizashi. And more thanks to Hinata, because she never lost her affection to him.

_Because he knew she always loved him._

"Neji-niisan?"

Neji flinched.

"Y- Yes…?"

"_Ne_, Neji-niisan? Don't you suppose to be more serious? We are in the middle of our training…" Hinata giggled after she repeated Neji's quotes.

"Ah... S- Sorry, Hinata-sama!" Neji gulped awkwardly.

"N- Now I know that you too could lose on your thought…" Hinata smiled at him, making faint crimson appeared on Neji's cheeks on embarrassment.

"You little!" Neji ruffled Hinata's raven hair softly. Hinata giggled at what he did, and giving a really cute smile in return.

"Ne, Niisan? What were you thinking just now?" asked Hinata when she already tidied her hair from Neji's doing.

"Ah? Me? No… nothing at all," Neji smiled softly at her, too embarrassed to admit that he was thinking of her, "What about you anyway?" he asked Hinata back.

"M- Me? I- I just wondering what Naruto would do in my birthday…" said Hinata shyly.

Neji's teeth gritted when he heard the boy's name from Hinata's mouth. Why in hell she thought about him? Didn't that Uzumaki has already left? So why didn't Hinata forget about him… and only thought about himself?

"Why are you expecting him in your birthday?" asked Neji as he tried to hide his anger.

"W- Well… I know I didn't tell it to you before… I- I was too embarrassed though…"

"Tell me about what, Hinata-sama?"

"Th- that before Naruto-kun left the village… h- he confessed that he l- loved me…" Hinata blushed.

"_SO you two have hooked_ _up?_" asked Neji furiously.

"Y- Yes… wh- what's wrong about it, Niisan?" Hinata startled by Neji's reaction.

"OF COURSE IT WAS WRONG!" Neji yelled at her, making Hinata's eyes widened in fear.

"Ni- Niisan… c- calm down…" Hinata tried to pursue him, "I- I don't know wh- what's wrong with it!"

"HE IS UZUMAKI NARUTO, THE NUMBER ONE LOSER, HINATA-SAMA!" Neji grabbed Hinata's shoulder and shook her body in his anger.

"N- NIISAN! Y- YOSETE!"

Neji seemed to get back to his senses when he heard Hinata was pleading to him.

"Hinata-sama… I'm sorry…" Neji released Hinata's shoulders from his grip.

"Wh- what's wrong with you, Niisan…?" asked Hinata, a bit scared for what he did.

"I don't know, Hinata-sama…" Neji chuckled nervously, "I thought I just too surprised with it…"

"It's okay… niisan. I- It's my entire fault. I should have told it to you since six months ago… s- so you wouldn't be this surprised…" Hinata put her hand on Neji's shoulder, and she laid her head there.

Neji only watched for her. The girl he loved the most was now other one's girlfriend. And worst it was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji called her. Hinata looked at him straight on his cloud coloured eyes.

"Yes, Niisan…?"

"Why did you tell me about it?" asked Neji in a croaking voice. Something choked him on his throat, preventing him to talk normally. Well, everything wouldn't be normal to him if Hinata has already hooked up with Naruto.

"Because… since the last mission with Naruto-kun, you seemed more liking him… that made me feel that everything between you two goes well… I knew I should tell it to you sooner, but there's no time that fit… and it's kind of tough for me to keep it all alone… it's a secret between Sakura-san, Ino-san, and me… no boys know about it…" explained Hinata.

"But now you tell it to me, Hinata-sama. Why? I'm a boy, you know…"

"_Because you are my best friend, Niisan…_" Hinata smiled softly at him, and circled her hands around his neck. She hugged him affectionately.

"The training is over for today, Hinata-sama," said Neji as he released Hinata's hands.

"Niisan…? But we suppose to finish it at 6…" Hinata gaped at him.

"I've something to do," Neji left the place, and slowly closed the door when he was outside the training room. Leaving a confused Hinata inside.

_Because you are my best friend, Niisan…'_

Hinata's words echoed on his mind. The girl he loved the most, the only girl. The crush who crushed his heart so much by saying that he was her best friend.

And she was someone else's girlfriend.

Neji's fist tightened in anger. Hinata was not belonging to someone else.

_Because she is mine! Only mine!_' Neji demanded to his self.

_Hinata-sama is mine…. The only one Hyuuga Neji…_'

Neji left the place, letting his anger guided him to left the compound for a while. Had a spar with Lee and badly wounded him might been good to calm down his emotion.

-break-

Hinata smiled happily when she opened the window in her room, letting the morning's breeze enter it. It was a really nice, bright and warm morning. Though it was December, in Konoha there was no snow. The climate there didn't have it. There was only one time in her life when she saw snow. It was when she was 4 years old, accompanied by her beloved cousin, Neji. That time, the two Hyuuga families vacationed on their villa at the mountain.

Hinata didn't forget when she felt the touch of snow on her skin. Though it was cold, she felt warmth and joy in her heart. She then took Neji outside, and danced with him under the snow fall. Those were really nice memories, the smiles, the happiness, only remembering about it made her heart filled with warming feeling.

Hinata looked up at the sky. Today was her birthday. She was a fourteen years old girl now. She closed her eyes, and made her wishes. The first one, she wanted Naruto to be with her here in her birthday, no matter what way it was. And then she hoped that everything would be well in her life.

Hinata opened her eyes when she finished her prayer. She smiled at the sky; her hair glowed beautifully under the sun ray.

Hinata.

The beautiful one who shined by the sun.

-break-

Today was her birthday.

Today was the day when she turned 14.

Neji hold a gift on her hands nervously. He was having a hesitation in his thought. Should he give it to Hinata or not? Anyhow, it was the first time in ten years that he gave present to Hinata in her birthday.

The gift's price was not really expensive, but it was quite rare to find it in Konoha. He found it when he was in a mission to another village with his team. He secretly bought it, but eventually Lee and Tenten caught him was paying the money. Up until now, the couple still teasing him about the girl he would give the present to.

The gift was put in a box, wrapped by a glittery white gift paper, and adorned with raven ribbon. It wasn't him who did the job. Though he was called as a genius, he didn't have any skills in it. That's why a day before Hinata's birthday, he sneaked out to meet Tenten and asked her to wrap the gift. Unfortunately, Lee was in her house that time. And Neji had to threaten to kill him so he would shut his mouth.

Neji put the box on the table inside his room. He watched his reflection on the mirror. He nodded his head once, and finally had made up his mind. He was going to give it to Hinata. He took the gift from the table, and before he left, he gussied his self at the mirror.

-break-

Hinata has taken bath and dressed. She combed her hair and blushed when the thoughts of Naruto came to her mind. But suddenly, she heard knocks on her door and the thoughts wiped away in a sudden.

"Coming…" Hinata stood up from her seat on her vanity table. She opened the door and saw that the one who knocked on it was Neji.

"Umm… err, hi…" Neji greeted nervously. The gift was hidden behind his back.

"Niisan, please come in!" Hinata smiled and permitted him to enter her room.

Neji cleared his throat and walked inside. This was also his first time in entering her room in ten years. It has changed much. She has grown up, so the decoration was not childish anymore.

"Take a seat there, Niisan," Hinata pointed at her own bed, as she shut the door closed. Neji obeyed. When he sat on her bed, he couldn't help but some _Hentai_ things that related to Hinata stuck on his thought.

"N- Niisan, what's wrong?" Hinata's forehead wrinkled when he saw Neji was daydreaming; the expression on his face was the one that she never saw before.

"Eh…?" Neji blinked and turned at her, "Eh… err, it's okay, s- sorry!" he quickly got rid all of the Hentai thinks out of his mind.

"You're funny, Niisan…" Hinata giggled as she took her seat beside Neji.

"Th- thanks…" Neji chuckled nervously. Things have really changed now. Why in hell he could be so nervous? It's actually the habit of Hinata, not him. But now, he thought that Hinata has gathered more confidence than him.

"Err… Hinata-sama…"

"Yes, what's it?" asked Hinata, smiling sweetly at him.

"Ta- Tanjoubi omodetou gozaimasu!" Neji quickly handed the gift to her. His eyes were shut close in his nervousness.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as she received the gift from Neji. She looked at the wrapped present for a moment, and then she smiled at Neji.

"Ni- Niisan…" she hugged the gift, "actually you don't have to give me any present… the thing that you remembered about my birthday is already enough…"

"N- No! I wanted to give that to you! Ten years I never said Happy Birthday' to you, so I think that's the only way I could redeem what I did before!" Neji doubted.

"_Arigatou, Niisan…_" Hinata kissed Neji's cheek, making him blushed.

"D-d-d-d- do i- iteshimashita!" Neji exclaimed nervously. He touched the spot where Hinata had kissed him, absolutely unbelieving for what he had got.

"Let's see what's inside here…" said Hinata as she opened the gift.

"Oh, how cute!" Hinata exclaimed when she saw what's inside the box. A teddy bear with a light-blue fur and pink pads.

"Thank you, Niisan!" said Hinata as she raised the bear, and hugged it. Neji watched her happiness and smiled. He secretly wondered if Hinata would hug him like the bear.

"I'm glad that you like it, Hinata-sama," Neji smiled at her.

"I do, Niisan. I really like it! It's my favourite colours! How did you know?" Hinata cuddled the teddy bear.

_Of course I know, I'm the one who watches you over ages, Hinata-sama…'_ Neji demanded to his self.

"Only my intuition, Hinata-sama," Neji smirked satisfaction.

"_Ne_, this bear doesn't has a name already," Hinata watched over the bear.

"How do you know, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji.

"Well, it doesn't has a ribbon tied around its neck. That means this bear hasn't already named yet," explained Hinata.

"So, you will name it? What will it be? Pochi?"

"Niisan! Not that kind of name! Teddy Bear has special name, you know," said Hinata.

"So what?" Neji's confusion has been added.

"It should be named with the owner's precious person," Hinata smiled.

Neji gaped at her. Would she name it with his own name? But Hinata's precious person couldn't only be his. Thoughts about Naruto were accidentally passed on his mind. After all, Naruto was Hinata's boyfriend, no matter how hard he tried to doubt the fact.

"Now what I need is a ribbon… ah! There it is," Hinata took the ribbon which once adorned the present, and circled it around the doll's neck.

"I'm going to give you the name…"

Neji shut his eyes in fear. He didn't want to hear what she would say next.

"Hyuuga Neji…" Hinata tied the ribbon, and handed the doll to Neji, "Ne, Neji-niisan? Do you agree?"

"My name?" Neji gaped at Hinata. suddenly shocked that Hinata would name the doll with his own name.

"Yes, Niisan. You're precious for me," Hinata smiled and hug him.

Neji received her hug back, still shocked. Hinata eventually named it with his own name, because he was her precious person.

"After all, you were the one who gave me this, so I think it should be named with yours," Hinata released the hug, and smiled at Neji.

Neji's forehead wrinkled when he heard what she had said. He didn't know whether he should be happy or disappointed with it. But when he thought about it twice, it sounded rather disappointing than good.

"Th- thanks," Neji smiled rigidly.

"And thank you too for this adorable gift, Niisan," Hinata cuddled the doll again.

"Want to take a walk with me at the town? I've got no mission today," asked Neji. He actually had asked the Godaime for it, because he wanted to be with Hinata all day long.

"Th- thank you very much, Niisan… B- but I've got a plan for today," said Hinata.

"What's it? A party with your team or with the girls?"

"N- not both, they won't celebrate my birthday today, all of them are having their own businesses," answered Hinata.

"So, what's it?"

"I- I'm going to the river bank," said Hinata as she took a small pot where a healthy plant was growing.

"For what?" asked Neji, he was getting bad hunch about her plan.

"T- today is my birthday, so… I- I'll be wait for Naruto-kun…" said Hinata shyly.

"WHY ARE YOU WAITING FOR HIM?" Neji accidentally snapped.

"Niisan? Wh- why are you shouting?" Hinata startled. Neji seemed to go back to his feet, and suddenly realized that he had snapped to her.

"I- I'm sorry…" Neji chuckled, "I… I just worried about your idea going alone…" said Neji between his gritted teeth, struggling really hard to hide his anger.

"Th- thanks for worrying about me, Niisan. But please don't be, I'll have little Neji with me," Hinata smiled at him.

Neji startled. But then he coughed to hide it.

"I'm going," Neji left her room.

"Niisan…?"

Neji didn't say a thing, and then he snapped the door of Hinata's room. Outside, he laid his body against the door.

Neji stared at the ceiling, a certain sorrow was showed on his cloud coloured eyes. All of his sadness choked him on his neck. Tears were waiting to be rolled from the corner of his eyes. But he would not cry, never.

_To tell you the truth, Hinata-sama… I'll never accompany you for waiting that idiot…'_

Neji chuckled, and then left the place.

-break-

Hinata arrived at the river bank, the memorial place. The place where Naruto confessed about his feeling. The place where Hinata promised that she would wait for him. The place where they knew that they were loving each other.

Hinata smiled as the memories passed on her head. She walked towards a tree, and put Ukicchi's pot beside the trunk. She then laid her back against the tree trunk, and put little Neji on her lap.

_Naruto-kun… ima sugu ni aitai…._'

She would wait for Naruto.

And she waited.

She would wait until the sun set down.

And she waited.

She would wait until the nightfall.

And she waited.

She would wait until thousand stars adorned the dark sky.

And she waited.

She would wait until she fell asleep.

And she was asleep until someone woke her up.

Hinata rubbed her eyes exhaustedly. In her blurred vision, she only saw someone watched her anxiously. A guy with blonde hair.

Hinata smiled happily, though she was still sleepy, and hugged the guy.

"Naruto-kun…"

Those were the last words she uttered before she fainted.

-break-

Neji laid Hinata's body upon her bed. He sighed. What a silly thing Hinata just done. She has waited for Naruto from dawn until dusk. Waited for him without drink, without food. And she loyally waited for the idiotic blonde.

Neji knew it. He was stalking at her when she left the compound to the river bank. He wanted to know how long she could wait for Naruto, and would that Naruto come or not.

Neji knew she has waited for hours, and she seemed that she didn't have any burden in waiting for Naruto. She smiled, hoping for Naruto to come. She was also smiling when she fell asleep.

Hours passed and she was waiting until it passed midnight. He wanted to wake her up and shouted the fact that Naruto wouldn't come, but he didn't have the heart to do so when he saw her peaceful face in her waiting.

Neji then disguised as the damned Uzumaki, with the second thought that Hinata would fainted when he woke her up. Of course, he really hated the idea to disguise as Naruto, but at least that's the only way he could pursue Hinata to go home.

And when Hinata opened her eyes slowly after Neji's disguise woke her up, he blinked unbelievingly when he saw her expression. A really relieved one, with unmeasured happiness.

When Hinata circled her hands around his neck, Neji could feel all her love. All her relieve. All her happiness.

And when he felt it, all of his dislike for disguising as Naruto was gone. He was secretly happy when he felt her feelings, although it were not directed to him.

Why?

Because he loved her.

-break-

Two months have passed after the unfaithful accident. It seemed that Hinata had took her own conclusion that Naruto was busy with his training, so he couldn't come to Konoha to visit her. She also thought that her meeting with Naruto that time was only in her dreams, when the next morning she woke up on her bed.

Neji was hoping Hinata to be angry with Naruto, for what he had done was really excessive. He made her waited, and didn't even send a letter which tell any further news about him. Worse, he didn't even remember that Hinata was having her birthday at the 27th day of December.

But when Neji asked about it to Hinata (and cleverly hid his eagerness for Hinata's anger), Hinata only smiled at him and said; "He was busy training".

Enough of it, Neji was fell into distress with Hinata's never-ended love.

-break-

It was some days before the end of March, when Neji found Hinata was sitting still under the Sakura tree on her garden. Neji watched in curiousness. Hinata seemed to be lost on her thoughts, her eyes' stare was blank, emotionless. Even though they were Hyuuga, it was still noticeable to see the expressions on their eyes' stares.

Neji then decided to greet her. He approached her slowly, not wanting to surprise her. Hinata didn't even seem to acknowledge that Neji was already bent down in front of her.

"Hinata-sama," Neji greeted softly.

Hinata looked up, and she saw Neji was smiling at her.

"Neji-niisan…" she greeted back with a croaking voice. Tears fell down swiftly on her cheeks.

"H- Hinata-sama? W- what's wrong?" asked Neji anxiously.

"N- Naruto-kun… he…" Hinata sniffed.

"What's wrong, Hinata-sama?" Neji wrapped his arms around her back, and brought her head to his chest. He stroke her hair tenderly, tried to sooth her pain.

Hinata cried out all of her feelings there. All of her disappointments. She cried all out, until then she was exhausted for more crying. Until her tears were dried.

"Hinata-sama, if you have a problem, tell me about it. I'll help you no matter what," said Neji, still embracing Hinata's body.

"S- Sakura… Sakura-san… t- today was her b- birthday.. sh- she got it.. she got the letter, Niisan! Na- Naruto-kun said happy birthday to her!" Hinata grasped on Neji's shirt in her sadness.

"Calm down, Hinata-sama…" Neji tightened the embrace around Hinata's body, "Naruto-san might be passing a village so he could sent the letter," said Neji, and he secretly cursed his self when he noticed that he was trying to defend Naruto.

"B- But… h- he said in the letter th- that he struggled t- to found nearby village… o- only to send the letter, Niisan! H- He also said th- that… that he would never… never forget Sakura-san's birthday… h- he didn't even leave message for me, Niisan!"

Neji was getting furious when he knew that Naruto had hurt Hinata really deep on her heart. For what Hinata had done for that cursed Uzumaki, this was the thing he did to repay? Naruto had angered him until the highest part of his emotion. That blonde had got all of Hinata's love, and easily dumped it down, while Neji fully wanted to get her heart.

"Niisan…" Hinata cried onto his chest.

Neji raised Hinata's chin up with his fingers. All of the events have turned him on.

He kissed Hinata's lips, and he could felt the salty taste of her tears. He quickly withdrew his lips from her; he shouldn't make his self turned by his own action. He shouldn't kiss her.

Because she was not in love with him.

But when their lips parted, and Neji have put Hinata on his embrace once more, Hinata was not continuing her crying anymore. She was as silent as she could be, and so did Neji.

They were only embracing, lost on their own thoughts.

-break-

Glossary:

Ima sugu ni aitai: I want to see you now.

AN: Err, yeah. Poor Hinata. Honestly, I couldn't stand to see her heart wounded like this, that's because I love her too much. I'm sorry Hinata; I didn't mean to be cruel with you! I hope you can stand on your role here in my fic! bows deeply

Hinata: N- No… it's okay… you don't have to bow like that hugs me softly

AN: nose-bleed

Anyhow, let's cut that crap rubbed nose quickly. Well, what I loved the most in this fic was what Neji did for Hinata, and the thing about Neji being possessive. From there, we could see that Neji really loved Hinata. Ugh… if there were any kind of person who could do the things like he did… whew, R/R please, and tell me which part you like and dislike in this fic's chapter, so I could review it, and made some advancement on the next!


	3. Snow Flake and Sake

**A Long Waiting**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Hentai/Angst/Drama/Romance

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** 17+

**Pairings:** Hinata-Neji, Hinata-Naruto

**Summary:** Naruto finally knew that Hinata loved him, and deep inside his heart, he loved her back. However, his training with Jiraiya was the only thing that prevented him to be together with Hinata. Before he left, he said to Hinata to wait for him. Could Hinata do it, when her guardian, Hyuuga Neji, love her not as a cousin?

**A Long Waiting**

**Chapter 3:** Snow Flake and Sake

_No matter how deep you tried to hide your feelings, a gulp of sake could burst it out…_

It seemed that they have totally forgotten about the events that happened some days ago. Both of Neji and Hinata acted like nothing has happened whenever they speak to each other. Yes, the kiss was mean to be forgotten, and the two of them knew it well without needed to be spoken.

Lately, as two years passed by, Hinata seemed to have forgotten Naruto. She was not so eager to meet Naruto, not like the days before Sakura's birthday. She rarely mentioned about Naruto again, whether to Neji nor the girls. But actually, Neji knew that Hinata often cried in the middle of the night, her tears dropped on a healthy plant called as Ukicchi.

And those times where the times that hurt him the most. In day she acted like nothing burden her, but when it came to nightfall she would cry and whispered the blonde's name between her stiffens.

If only Neji could act rough, he would tell it to her to stop for waiting that idiot, who never sent any news to her. Once time in two years, Naruto had sent a letter, but it wasn't directed to Hinata. It was a birthday greeting for a certain pink haired girl, and not to the girl that Naruto supposed to give further news.

What a damned boy. Neji has already dislike him, but after watching over and over again for what Naruto did to Hinata, his feeling has turned into a more deeper one; hatred. Yes, he hated Naruto for what he had done to Hinata.

If he could kill him, without any doubt he would do it.

-break-

December has come. The last month of the year, and also the month were Hinata was born fifteen years ago. Hinata supposed to be happy when it came to the middle of the month, and yet she acted like one. She passed the days before her birthday, smiled fake smiles to her friends, and acted like she could not wait for her birthday.

Again, Neji, the boy who watched over her for years, knew that Hinata did not want her birthday to come. Her fear if Naruto did not send any news has really turned her down. She could be crazy only waiting for Naruto, and Neji thought he should do something to make her forget about her fear. At least, some of it.

A week before her birthday, Neji knocked on Hinata's door.

"Come in…" said a trembling voice from inside the room. This time Hinata did not bother to open the door. Neji then opened it by himself, and entered her room.

"Konbanwa, Hinata-sama," Neji greeted, and Hinata didn't answer. She was clutching Ukicchi's pot on her hands. Tears stained on her cheeks, and some of it bathed the plant's leaves.

"You are crying again," said Neji as he approached her.

"I- I? No… th- this is the first time…" Hinata's cheeks grew crimson as she wiped her tears quickly.

"Don't lie to me, Hinata-sama," Neji snorted, "I know you often cry on night, moaning that guy!"

"Ni- Niisan... I-"

"Don't cut me, Hinata-sama! I'm sick to see you suffering anymore! Enough of those Naruto things! You don't deserve to feel the pain caused by him!"

"Niisan…"

"He didn't even send you a letter, Hinata-sama! You should forget him!"

"Ni- niisan, please…"

"And how long you'll be suffered more? You always wait for him, but does he know that your heart hurt? HE DIDN'T EVEN CARE FOR YOU!"

"NIISAN, STOP IT!" Hinata shouted, tears were swelling on her eyes.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji gaped.

"Enough of it… Neji-niisan… I've already known even if you didn't tell it to me... I know that he didn't even give me any news…" Hinata sniffed as more tears fell down on her cheeks, "y- you don't know even a bit about my suffering… how I missed him so much… wh- while he never gave me any news…"

"It's easy, Hinata-sama! Just forget him!"

"I can't, Niisan… I- I will never can…"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I love him, Niisan… I really love him…" Hinata smiled a sad smile.

Neji dumbfounded. How much patientness that Hinata had? Wasn't she tired enough of waiting? Wasn't she hated him for what he did? But why she still loved him?

"Please, Hinata-sama… just forget about it… forget him, I beg you…" Neji bowed deeply at her.

"Ni- niisan?"

"I don't want to see you suffer anymore, Hinata-sama… that's enough for me," Neji sighed.

"B- But… Niisan, wh- why?"

"Because I care for you, Hinata-sama… I really care…" Neji approached Hinata and embraced her, "it hurt me the most whenever I saw you cry because that Naruto… you don't deserve it Hinata-sama… I'll give you everything to prevent you for it. I care for you, Hinata-sama…"

_And I love you so much…'_ Neji added secretly on his mind, while stroking Hinata's raven hair.

"H- How will you help me, Niisan…?"

"Let's leave Konoha for a while," Neji released the embrace and smiled at her.

-break-

It took Neji a stack of life-risking tasks from Hiashi and secret missions from the Hokage, before he eventually succeeded to got some days off near Hinata's 15th birthday. Those things he did were in sake of Hinata. In her birthday, he would like to give her the present that she'd never forget.

"H- Have we arrived, Niisan?" asked Hinata. Her eyes were hidden beneath the blindfold which Neji has tied sometime ago.

"Ne, we are almost there. Don't worry. I can already see the place; it'll give us some minutes of walking. Are you tired, Hinata-sama?"

"N- No, I'm not. B- But why did you have to close my eyes with this blindfold, Niisan? I- I can't walk well, everything's dark here…" said Hinata.

"That's why I'm here with you. Just hold my hand and believe in me, I'll take you there quickly. Or if you've already tired for walking, I could carry you," Neji smirked as he offered the task.

"N- No, Niisan! I- I can walk by my self!" Hinata quickly turned down his offer, cheeks were blushing furiously.

Neji grinned mischievously and then he carried Hinata bridal-style without her permission.

"Ni- Niisan! P- Put me down!" Hinata yelled as the blush on her cheeks getting deeper.

Neji ignored what she said, and instead of put her down; he fastened his steps, and eventually reached the place that they were heading for.

"We've arrived, Hinata-sama," said Neji as he put Hinata down.

"Can I open this blindfold, Niisan?"

"Here, let me do it," Neji approached her and loosened the knot of the material.

Hinata blinked her eyes once before her vision became normal. She gasped, totally surprised when she saw the view in front of her.

"Ni- Niisan… th- this is…" Hinata covered her mouth with her right hand, tears flowing on her eyes in her happiness.

"Happy birthday, Hinata-sama," Neji whispered to her ear.

"Niisan… a- arigatou… I- I don't believe that you actually brought me to this place…" Hinata's voice trembled, still shocked with the fact.

"Ne, do you like it? Hiashi-sama lent me this place, he said that I could bring you here in your birthday," Neji chuckled.

"I do, Niisan… I've missed this place so much…" said Hinata as she observed the place with her eyes. It was the same villa that she and Neji went years ago. The place where she saw snow for the first time.

"They said December was not special without snow," Neji told her a quote, "I don't know who said it, but I think it was quite right, so that's why I took you here. I know there were no snows right now, but I bet when the night's come, there'll be lots of snows," said Neji.

"Will it be? I- I couldn't wait for it…" Hinata's eyes brightened when she imagined the snow fell down from the dark blue sky.

"Let's get inside, Hinata-sama. We need to prepare the dinner before the night come, don't say that you want your birthday without food," said Neji as he opened the front door.

"W- Wait, Niisan!" Hinata grasped Neji's right hand before he entered the house.

"What is it, Hinata-sama?"

"I…" Hinata blushed as she held Neji's hand with both of hers, "Do- doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Niisan! I- I… Th- thanks for helping me to get over my problems!"

"It's okay, Hinata-sama. As long as you can smile, that means no problem at all," Neji stroked her head.

And with that, Hinata gave Neji her best smile.

-break-

Hinata arranged the food on the table, decorated it so beautifully. Neji admired her work while watching her, if Hinata wasn't a shinobi, she would be a very talented maid. And imagining her wearing the maid uniform made some hentai things struck his thoughts. He could admire her body under the tight uniform, and saw her thighs which covered with mini skirt and a pair of dark stockings. She would be very tempting, and Neji would make her the maid that helped all of his things'.

"Niisan? Could you bring the glasses from the kitchen?" Hinata called her, snapping Neji back to the reality.

"Oh… uh… y- yes!" Neji hurried his self to her. He kneeled by her after got the glasses from the kitchen.

"Arigatou, Niisan… e- eh? You're bleeding, Niisan!" Hinata took her handkerchief, and rubbed his nose softly, "s- see, what made you like this, Niisan? Did you bump on something?"

Neji looked over the handkerchief and kind of gasped when he saw his blood. Truly he was nose-bleeding, but he couldn't tell Hinata why it was happen.

"Iya, Hinata-sama… you often heard that people often nose-bleed when their bodies became chill," Neji chuckled.

"T- True, but…"

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Neji patted her back. Hinata should not know that the reason he was nose bleeding was because his imagination played with Hinata-maid-version'.

"A- ah well, if you say so…" Hinata surrendered, and stood from where she sat. She approached the door to the back garden, and railed it aside.

"Hinata-sama? Why did you open the door? It would be so cold if the snow fell down," said Neji.

"I wanted to see the snow, Neji-niisan... It has been years since the last time I saw snow… i- it's okay if it is cold a bit, ne… Niisan?" asked Hinata, the air chill made faint crimson on her cheeks.

"Well… if you really want it, it'll be okay for me. Besides…"

"Be- besides?"

"This Sake could warm both of us," said Neji as he showed her a bottle of Sake.

"Ni- Niisan! Wh- where did you get it?" Hinata startled.

"I found it on the kitchen," said Neji, "I bet it still good… Sake would be better if it is being long lasted, you know."

"B- But, Niisan… we- we are not supposed to drink Sake yet…" doubted Hinata.

"It's okay, ne?" Neji grinned mischievously, "It's only once in a year… there's no guarantee that we'll have the chance next time."

"Ah… well…"

"Ne?" provoked Neji.

"Well… I… I th- think I'd try a gulp later…" said Hinata a she turned her glance outside. Her eyes widened when she caught the falling white flakes from the sky.

"Nii- Niisan…"

"What's it, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji as he approached her.

"L- Look… i- it's snowing…" Hinata pointed at the sky, the same time when Neji looked up at the place she meant.

"Sugoi…" Neji gasped.

"Suteki da ne, Niisan?" Hinata smiled at him and ran to the garden. She danced with joy under the snow fall. Neji could only smile to see her happiness. His decision to bring her here was not turned into nothing. At least now he could make her forget about Naruto for awhile.

"Niisan, come here!" Hinata approached him, and pulled his hand.

"Hi- Hinata-sama!" Neji gasped, but he let his body to follow her. Hinata then took both of his hands with hers. She spun around their bodies together, letting Neji felt the happiness she have.

Neji once wrinkled his forehead, but then he smiled. Moreover, he leaded her to the dance under the snowfall. Hinata laughed happily as he did, but she then became a bit careless. She tripped by the ground, and her body bumped on Neji's chest.

"Su- sumanai, Niisan!" Hinata quickly let go his body, but Neji caught a hold on it. He embraced her body, not wanted to let it go.

"Niisan?" Hinata blushed.

"Hinata-sama… ureshii ka?" Neji whispered to her ear.

"H- Hai, Niisan…" replied Hinata as her blush getting deeper. The two of them then fell silent, leaving an awkward situation between them.

"I… the snow were getting thicker… w- we should head to the room," Hinata released her body from Neji's embrace. Leaving a blank-staring Neji behind her.

Hinata sat on the floor, face still blushing from the events happened before. She felt her heartbeats getting faster, while her head swimming on the air. Came to think of it, she felt the similar feeling like this when she was with Naruto. Was it something' that shouldn't exist in her heart?

Why she felt that she loved him?

Hinata remembered the time when she hasn't met Naruto, when she was still in a childish crush with Neji. But after Hizashi's sacrifice, Neji gave her cold shoulders. Never wanted to even smile at her. Never wanted to greet her except for formalities. Thus when she felt the crush gone, and then she met Naruto. In the situation of wanting to be acknowledged, Hinata watch Naruto as the inspiration and admiration. Later it turned to crush, and then it ended as love.

But now the situation is different. Neji has already known the true event that happened to his father. He then came to the usual Neji which was lost eleven years ago, though at first it was a bit awkward. But in the end, the two of them could be back like before. Where they were so close with each other. Without Hinata's awareness, the small, dainty flakes of her old crush reappeared.

"Niisan," Hinata looked at Neji who was sitting beside her. She gasped when she saw him was already drinking half of the liquid inside the Sake bottle that he found before. His face was red, coughing a bit.

"Ni- Niisan, you should stop drinking, it won't do good…" Hinata tried to pursue him, but Neji just threw an annoyed glance at her.

"Drink," Neji shoved a glass of Sake to her.

"N- No… I don't need it, Niisan…" Hinata ignored softly, though she was a bit scared right now.

"Drink. You promised me before." Neji ordered.

"Niisan… please…" Hinata still ignored. She wasn't strong at alcohol. Even only a gulp of Sake could make her lost her consciousness.

"Drink," Neji said. His voice wasn't demanding, but a bit pleaded. Hinata then took the glass from him, praying not to lose her consciousness quickly.

She then gulped on the liquid. The warmth feeling flooded her throat, making her a bit comfortable. She felt she was okay, not yet losing her mind. Maybe she could drink the entire Sake of her glass.

Neji smirked when he saw Hinata enjoyed her drink. He then continued his own, drinking the Sake directly from the bottle. With every gulp he got from the Sake, he could gather more confidence, more warming feelings. Maybe those which the older people thought when they were having their drink.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji called.

"Yes?" came a soft reply from the woman he love the most.

"Aishiteru."

-break-

AN: Weee, it's over for part three! And Neji was making his move! Yeah go, you could guess what will happen next. But unfortunately, it would take me a couple of weeks for meditation so I could express the event' which happened between them. I have already got the idea for it, but I found difficulties in express it in words, and also I have so little time in making fics… my school has a stack of damned works to do! Dammit, I just can't wait the time when I'm free from this jail called as Senior High School'… but after all, I still have college test entrance waiting… please wish me luck so I can be accepted at Graphic Design faculty… that's the first way so I could realize my dream to be a mangaka! Well now, enough talking! Please reviews!


	4. Read This First!

**No! Don't leave! Please read this for a moment, I beg ya! It will only be approximately three minutes to read the important part!**

**A Little Explanation about this Fan fiction**

Oh, btw, I won't update the next chapter until at least; I receive about 20 reviews from the last chapters that I posted. It is just that, I want to know if you are really enjoying this fic or not… Btw, suggestion accepted!

Well… thank you very much for reading this fanfic. I'm very glad when I post chapter 2&3, both has reached more than a 100 hits a day! Yes, I did it! But only six people who gave me review, buhuhu desu Aww, come on you guys, is it really hard for you to hit the '_go_' button under there and give me more reviews? Didn't you read this story? Hope that you will enjoy it and do a little favour to me, just review it! Thank you very much for **KidManga**, **Firenze2000, PrinceOfDDR, Kenji Inaku, Sai,** **bunbunkaclick, Anjel Rocker, rcr, CurseMark, enchanthingmarshie, **and **xXnarutofan-22Xx**!

Urrmm, how to explain this but, uh yeah All you NaruHina supporter who has reading this fanfic seemed to always giving review about ending this fic with a NaruHina pairing (yeap, of course you are!) Well, don't worry though, because I will end this fanfic with the famous NaruHina pairing!

Whoa!(Dodging kunais which were thrown by NejiHina fans) Yo, don't be mad! I ain't finished yet! I will also end this fic with a NejiHina pairing!

Wheeppee, surprised?

Well, it is more like this; the fan fiction has one storyline, but there will be different endings that I will write. You pick what you like, okay? I do this because I don't want to disappoint both supporters, and also because I love both pairings! Beside, I want to test my own skill if I could write one fanfic with different endings…

**SPOILER ALERT BEGIN! DON'T READ IF YOU DONT WANNA KNOW!**

To make it clearer to you, you better see this chapter split:

- Chapter 1: Concentrated on NaruHina

- Chapter 2: A one-sided NaruHina and NejiHina

- Chapter 3: A beginning of NejiHina arc

- Chapter 4: Beware the Lemon of NejiHina! Buahahaha

- Chapter 5&6: Naruto's homecoming, and the almost-insane Hinata

- Chapter 7: Yep, Hinata has decided!

- Chapter 8&9: NaruHina encounter! Beware the Lemon, ohoho

- Chapter 10: This time, Hinata has to decide, really.

- Chapter 11: Ending 1

- Chapter 12: Ending 2

- Chapter 13: Ending 3 (absolutely not NejiHina or NaruHina, another Hinata pairing!)

Well, you guys who wants a NejiHina or NaruHina better check it out on Ending 1 or Ending 2, both chapters contains different pairings and end of the storyline. About ending 3, it is just from one of my insanity who wanted to write more Hinata pairings, and part of my idea to end this fic in not a NejiHina or NaruHina pairings… with Lemon scene, of course, ohoho! Well, still confused to put a GaaraHina pairing or SasuHina pairing, though! They are all too cute! Who do you think I should pick for ending 3?

**SPOILER ALERT END… NOW YOU CAN BREATH!**

Well, since I showed you the chapter split, I'll consider it as spoiler! Well, even though each chapter has its own pairings, I hope you will read all of it and give me your reviews, okay? Because if you jump over the chapters and only read your favourite ones, you will miss the storyline and the fun, trust me!

Anyhoo, I want to give some reply to my anonymous review, because I can't contact them. At least put your email so I can give you a proper reply, though! For ones who are not anonymous reviewers neither the ones who left their email, I will reply it directly.

**To Kenji Inaku:**

Well, I _did _post the Japanese glossary, though, on the end of the fic. But here it is again:

Asennatteba yo: Calm down.

Nakanai de: Don't cry

Ore mo tsuraitteba yo: this is also hard for me.

Dakara… dooka wakatteba, ne…: So please understand, okay?

Mattetatteba ne: Will you wait for me?

Ki o tsukete ne: Take care

Ima sugu ni aitai: I want to see you now

Well, then, how was it? Thank you for reviewing, though! I decided not to put Japanese words in the conversation anymore, except for the very basic one, okay?

**To Sai:**

Thank you very much for wishing me luck! Well, actually now I've been accepted at the faculty, I wrote this chapter about some months ago, but too lazy to change the AN! Sorry! Well, I will not make Hinata fall in love with Neji out of a sudden, because it will ruin the storyline. I will only put in on the NejiHina ending, okay?

Btw, please bear for some NejiHina-ness for you NaruHina supporters, so do the NejiHina supporters, please bear with the NaruHina, thank you!

**To Anjel Rocker:**

Well, I'm glad that you like both pairings, and I hope you'll continue to read more! Yea right, hard to decide which pairing I'd put on the fanfic, coz they're both my fave, sheesshh…


	5. Melting Snow and Scattered Glasses

**Reminder! This is a NejiHina Lemon chapter! I've warned you! So, you who dont like it, better skip the story until the last scene of the chapter!**

**A Long Waiting**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Hentai/Angst/Drama/Romance

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** 17+

**Pairings:** Hinata-Neji, Hinata-Naruto

**Summary:** Naruto finally knew that Hinata loved him, and deep inside his heart, he loved her back. However, his training with Jiraiya was the only thing that prevented him to be together with Hinata. Before he left, he said to Hinata to wait for him. Could Hinata do it, when her guardian, Hyuuga Neji, love her not as a cousin?

**A Long Waiting**

**Chapter 4:** _Melting Snow and Scattered Sake Glasses_

_It is started when they opened their eyes at the dawn…_

"Niisan?" Hinata's eyes widened as she heard the word. As if asking for pardon, she gasped. Her breath caught a hold on her throat.

"Aishiteru yo, Hinata-sama," Neji turned his eyes at her. The eyes that hold the power of Byakugan was reddening a bit under the effect of the alcohol.

"Ne- Neji niisan… you're drunk…" said Hinata timidly.

"I'm not," said Neji firmly.

"Niisan… you better take a rest…" Hinata approached him, and took his right hand with her. She tried to bring him to his room. The cold atmosphere at the garden wouldn't do well with Neji's health.

"I'M NOT DRUNK HINATA-SAMA! JUST SIT HERE AND DRINK WITH ME!" Neji shouted furiously at her. He slapped Hinata's hand from his.

"But, Neji-niisan!"

"SHUT UP!" Neji slapped Hinata's cheek. Her body crumpled to the floor. She moaned in pain when the itchy feeling on her cheek grew worse. Blood was trailing down from the corner of her lips.

"Sit down and drink," said Neji for the final time. He was not in the mood to be offended anymore.

Hinata grew timid under his tension. She then retreat her self to her past seat, clutching her late sake glass in fear.

"Drink, Hinata-sama. Have it all," ordered Neji as he continued drinking at his own. Hinata prayed when she got the second gulp of her sake. The alcohol effect from it has already worked the job for her. Her vision getting blurred, she could feel her face reddened under the sake effect.

"Is that hurt?" said Neji as he meant the wound on Hinata's lips.

Hinata didn't answer his question. Indeed, she didn't understand what Neji had asked about. The alcohol was already taking control, she was sure that she would faint if she kept continuing at her drink.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji nudged her chin up with his fingers. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw Neji's eyes stare, it wasn't filled with arrogance and anger anymore. His face contorted with apology, as if meant to redeem for what he had done to her earlier.

"Neji-niisan…" Hinata's breath caught on her throat. She couldn't speak, even couldn't continue to think anymore when Neji's face slowly approached with her own.

When their lips only parted some millimetres, Neji whispered; "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

With that, Neji planted his lips against hers. Hinata was absolutely dumbfounded for what he had done. But she couldn't resist it; the alcohol effect has already taken control over her body. She felt vulnerable, yet she felt warming flood inside her chest.

Feeling no offence from Hinata, Neji continued to deepening the kiss. He grasped onto Hinata's shoulders with both of his hands, slowly pushing her body down to the floor. He was now fully on top of her, their body connected in an awkward position. Hinata gasped as Neji's groin has wrapped on her own thing. Clenched her fingers on Neji's back, Hinata tried her best not to buck her hips.

Neji's passion was getting bigger within each claw that he received from Hinata on his back. He was pushing Hinata's lips with his tongue in return, begging allowance to enter her mouth. Hinata parted her mouth voluntary; she couldn't resist the passion he gave her.

He wanted her, yet she wanted him back.

Neji lavished every crevice on Hinata's mouth with passion that getting deeper and deeper. He loved the way she moaned when he was giving pressure on both of her mouth and her groin. He loved it when he felt the painful, but yet fascinating claw on his back. He wanted to feel more, more and more.

Neji lowered his right hand from Hinata's shoulder to her bottom. He loosened the knot on the obi that circled her tiny waist. The obi was the key to open the door called as yukata, so he could touch her body. Neji ripped Hinata's yukata when he found it's easier than opened it whole fully. Besides, ripping her yukata was reminding him to his first, yet only one, birthday present.

Skin became contact in skin. Neji's right hand was now rubbing on Hinata's stomach, making her squirmed upon the tickling feeling. Neji grinned as he heard her, and parted his lips only to heard small grunt from the woman under him. But the grunt vanished as he trailed down his lips to her chin, to her throat, to her voice box, and sucked her skin there.

Hinata moaned as he felt hot tongue was wetting her skin, now even worse; the tongue has trailed down to the hollow between her delicate breasts. The owner of the tempting saliva was now climbing teasingly with his mouth to the top of her already puckered nipple on her left breast.

"Nii- nii- niisan…" Hinata gasped in difficulties within her rapid breaths. Neji snickered; Hinata liked what he was doing right now. He then moved his left hand to the top of her right breast, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and index finger. He felt Hinata's thighs have clenched on both side of his hips when he was already taking control of both of her breasts.

Neji heaved a deep breath before continuing to tease his girl on the breasts again. He was almost losing his control; the tightening clench from Hinata's thigh was getting him to a near ejaculation scene. No, not now, he would enjoy this moment longer. He couldn't let the top event to slipping out so easily from the sex schedule he had decided for now.

Continued with her breasts again, now Neji was circling Hinata's nipple with his tongue. He took a peek on her face when he did this, only to found Hinata's eyes were shut down in concentration, tortured with pain, but also the most enjoyable thing she ever had. Grinning with satisfaction, Neji gritted his teeth on her nipple, making Hinata screamed out lout his name, and bucked her hips. This time, Neji was low on defence. He could felt his penis was already giving some of his sperm out. Now this was what they called as technical mistake in a programme. He should quicken the scene to the top event, because both he and Hinata have already wanted more, and more.

Taking off his pants and boxers, Neji was ready to thrust into her. But before he started it, he glanced on Hinata, only to found her was more tempting than before. He didn't know whether Hinata was conscious for what they did right now, but anyhow… Hinata seemed that she liked it.

"Ni- Niisan…" Hinata called out his name eagerly. Her eyes closed, her fists clenched on both of Neji's sleeves.

Wanting him.

Neji lowered his head to her face, kissing her lips softly for one last time before he continued to the top scene. Hinata got a grip on his hair strands, didn't want to let go. She wanted him. Now.

Feeling the urge, Neji took off his upper cloth, and positioned his self between her thighs, readying to begin the thrust on her. He got grips on both of her thighs, and Hinata helped him by spreading wide her legs. Without thinking about the risk, or what would happen later, Neji began the thrust on her.

"Arggh…" Hinata moaned painfully when Neji did the first thrust on her. Neji freezed when he heard it. He didn't mean to hurt her. He got the pleasure when he trust on her, but why didn't she feel the same?

"Hi- Hinata-sama…" Neji whispered anxiously.

"I… am okay… j- just… let me take a breath…"

Neji waited until she caught a hold at it. Not more than a minute, Hinata tugged at his hand, probably signing that she was ready.

Neji grasped her bottom, pulled her closer while he himself thrusting deeper into her. Their breaths getting rapid at each movement, sweats rolled down like crazy in their pleasure. Hinata's grip on Neji's hair strands were getting harder, while Neji slowly lost control. He was never as eager as this. He rocked his hips savagely, and heard Hinata's moans that signing her pleasure. Her muscles contracted within the last thrust, getting Neji's cock in a tight trap.

"Ni- Niisan! Niisaaaaaan!" Hinata cried out his name as she reached her climax, sending liquid flood from inside her vagina. Neji gritted his teeth as he felt this. No… now he was totally lost control.

"HINATA-SAMAAA!" Neji screamed as he ejaculated right into her vagina. Getting lost all of his strength, he collapsed on top of her. Hardly, with his last effort, Neji was succeeded to roll his body beside her.

Outside was so cold, with snowfall around. But here, inside this room with her, everything felt so warm.

-break-

Hinata felt her body was itching at every part when she was awake the next morning. Her vision blurred, her head hurt. She felt dizzy, maybe it was because the sake effect last night. Last night… came to think of it, what did she do last night? She lost the memories of last night. The last thing that she could remember was she was forced by Neji to drink all of the sake inside the glass.

The morning breeze was biting her body. Where was she? Why it felt so cold in here? Why did the winter yukata she wore last night felt so thin? Hinata rubbed her eyes as the questions hit her. When she was getting better vision, she checked her surrounding.

Her eyes widened in fear when she knew where she was. Worse, she found the answers of all of her questions.

"Ohaiyou… Hinata-sama…" Neji greeted lazily when he was awoke. Hinata was sitting still beside him, naked. Face contorted with grief and sorrow.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji quickly sat up, and caught himself in a non-playtime situation. He grabbed on her shoulder, to make sure that Hinata was all right.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hinata slapped his hand from her. Her eyes were showing fear and madness.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji tried to pursue her, Hinata was ready to explode.

"DON'T GO NEAR ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Hinata grabbed the sake bottle beside her, and threw it at Neji. Unfortunately or fortunately, the aim missed Neji. Leaving the bottle as scattered glasses on the floor.

"Hinata-sama! Let me ex-"

"LEAVE ME! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Hinata shouted. Anger and sorrow were mixing in her heart. She cried as she shouted at Neji. Cried in her anger. Cried in her sorrow.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Hinata one last time.

This time, without any more doubt, Neji left the room even though he didn't want to. Maybe leaving Hinata was the best thing that he could do right now. He took his yukata with him, and shut the door behind him when he was already outside.

When Hinata was left alone on the room, her face was blank. No, it didn't mean that she wasn't feeling anything right now. Everything, every feeling was mixing in her heart. It was so complicated that she didn't know how to react.

Fear, sorrow, anger, and else were getting control of her self.

Hinata clutched at the yukata that she supposed to wear the last night. But now, she didn't have the strength to at least cover her body with it.

As she buried her face in her hands, her tears were rolling down swiftly.

"_Why…? Why….?"_

She sobbed crazily as she cried the feeling that stuck on her throat.

"_Why?"_

-break-

The sun was right on top of them. The villa was already locked, their luggage have been brought outside. Neji glanced at the villa before he left. Hinata was waiting for him on the street. They are going to back to Konoha. Two days earlier than Neji's plan.

As Neji closed the fence, Hinata hurried herself to walk before him. She didn't even give Neji the chance to approach her. Whenever Neji was already two steps behind her, she would fasten her own steps; indeed she was running a bit. The awkward situation continued as they arrived at the transport station.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji dared his self to start the conversation.

Hinata didn't reply the call. She was standing still, blank faced.

"Hi- Hinata-sama… listen to me, I-"

"The vehicle," Hinata cut his words as the vehicle approached them. When it stopped in front of them, without looking at him anymore, Hinata got on to the bus.

She sat on the second row inside the vehicle, right beside the windows. Neji sat next to her, because there was the only place that left. Even though so, Neji tried his best not to brush his self unexpectedly against her body.

Hinata acted nonchalantly at this. She was as silent as stone. She laid her head against the window, looking outside at the street which covered with snow. The sun was shining brightly, leaving the last night snow melted. She could see the water which was converted by the melting snows.

Inside, in her heart everything melted to tears.

-break-

AN: Kick me, Hinata-chan… I'm sorry for making you like this… I'm really sorry!

Hinata: I'd never kick you… besides; this is only fan fiction, ne? It's okay… (hugs me)

AN: (nose-bled) ahh, then that means that I'm allowed to make more fics like this, righty?

Hinata: (kicks me violently)

AN: (bleeding all over from the kicks) ahh well, that's hurt… but it's okay… well, let's forget that part… anyhow, please R/R, I hope that you will leave more than 15 reviews, and then I will update more quickly with the fic! I am sorta... live for the reviews, you know... I wanna know if you enjoy this fic, and giving review is one way of it! Suggestion accepted! Wee, see you next time! (faints because of blood-loss)

Hinata: Author-kun!

AN: P- please tell my family that I… I love… th- them…

Hinata: Author-kun! Author-kun! NO! E- Eh…? Author-kun…?

AN: (sleeps and snores loudly)


	6. Near the Edge

**A Long Waiting**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Hentai/Angst/Drama/Romance

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** 17+

**Pairings:** Hinata-Neji, Hinata-Naruto

**Summary:** Naruto finally knew that Hinata loved him, and deep inside his heart, he loved her back. However, his training with Jiraiya was the only thing that prevented him to be together with Hinata. Before he left, he said to Hinata to wait for him. Could Hinata do it, when her guardian, Hyuuga Neji, love her not as a cousin?

**A Long Waiting**

**Chapter 5: **_Near the Edge_

_And now Sakura knew how hard it was to keep a secret…_

Inside the dark room, right on the corner, a girl sobbed. Curling her body like a wounded cat, she kept crying even though her tears have dried from hours ago. Her body was only covered with a sheet of towel, making her seemed more vulnerable. On the floor around her, many animal dolls were scattered, torn. Heaven knew whether it were torn purposely, or not.

Hyuuga Hinata, the girl, didn't know whether she was alive or not. Everything seemed fake for her, unreal. Her arms covered her head, in fear of losing her mind. Sure she seemed insane for everyone who saw her now, but at least… at least she knew that she wasn't, or… was she…?

Was the cursed event that happened two days ago only insane imaginations from her freak mind? But it felt too real to be just an imagination. The way their skins touched, the way he kissed her lips, the way his hands touched her, the way his seed burst inside her…

And why…?

Why it happened to her?

Why not the other girls? Why must her?

Hyuuga Hinata was raped by her cousin.

Raped.

Was it truly rape?

If she was raped, why didn't she try to fight her cousin's desire? Rather than letting him to taste her body, regained control of her for one night. But she didn't fight back, she didn't even object. Indeed, why she felt she enjoyed the touch?

But when the memories hit her head, she knew that she didn't like it. She hate it. The way it happen caused disgust on her. Even though she has taken many, many baths after the event, the disgusting feeling kept stick on her skin, on her mind. No matter how many times she rubbed her skin with soap, she could feel it clearly there.

She needed someone to be blamed, and it was _him._

Truly, it was his entire fault. He was the one who brought her to the villa. He was the one who insisted her to drink a glass full of sake. He was the one who has raped her. Indeed, it was his entire fault, she was sure of it.

But after all, for whom he did those things?

For her, of course. Only for her.

He wanted to make her happy, to forget that Uzumaki boy.

And that's why he brought her to the villa, celebrating her 15th birthday there. It's all for her, only for her. In fact, she didn't even resist when he asked her to go together.

So it was also her fault.

But it was hard to blame yourself for something you didn't want to happen. Kind of cliché, though.

Hinata bite her lips, until she tasted blood trailing down on her chin.

So, whose fault is it?

Hinata sobbed again, harder than before. With the last strength that she had, she tried to stand up. She needed someone to talk to.

-break-

Sakura was in her room, lying on the bed. She looked at the small desk near her, and three photo frames were above it. The biggest one was the picture of _complete_ Team 7, the frame with small hearts was the picture of Sasuke, while the last one, the most colourful frame was the picture of her, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata…

Came to think of it, she wondered where Hinata was. Sakura heard from the servant of Hinata's house that she went off for a vacation with her cousin, Neji. It would be only four days, but Sakura was worried about her. It has already passed the exact day when Hinata would be home, but she hasn't heard any news from her. That was strange; usually Hinata always told her everything.

Well, maybe Hinata was too happy with her time, and she was so busy that she couldn't contact Sakura. Yeah, that's right. No need to rush on things when you're having your time, especially together with your beloved cousin.

Well, thanks to Neji, Hinata could forget about Naruto, even for just a while, for her own sake. Remembering what Naruto did two years ago; Sakura couldn't help but fell a pity on Hinata. That damn Naruto, why in hell he didn't send any birthday greeting for Hinata? That damned boy… err, came to think of it, did Naruto know the date of Hinata's birthday?

"_Shannaro_! I forgot to tell him!" Sakura shrieked in disbelief. So it was also her fault that Naruto didn't even send a birthday greeting to Hinata! That dope was a gear loose on the head, never remembered someone's birthday except he was insisted. The reason why Sakura could make Naruto remember her birthday was because she kept telling her for _days_ before her first birthday with team 7, until Naruto promised her, if he even forgot it, which was because he has already died.

Sakura hit her head with the pillow, cursing why she didn't even remember about telling Naruto of Hinata's birthday. If he knew, of course he would do anything; the simplest was coming back to Konoha for a while, only to greet her.

Poor Hinata. Sakura felt sorry for her. The poor girl loved Naruto so much, and she kept longing for him _all these_ years. Well, that didn't mean that he should write for her everyday, but at least… let Hinata knew about him.

It was not that Sakura always got news from Naruto too; she only got two letters so far. First, it was on her birthday some months ago and the last… well, the same day when Hinata went on her vacation.

Remembering the letter, Sakura opened the drawer on the small desk near her. Inside, there was the newest letter that Naruto sent to her.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hey, how're you doing? Guhh, I'm still stuck on this training with Ero Sennin. For hell, it seemed that actually he didn't care about me. Sure he teaches me jutsus, greatest ones, indeed. But whenever I practice, he never looks at me! He only reads his porn magazines (and I didn't know from where he got it), and **never**__looks__over me. Darn it! So there were times when I tried to fool around, not caring about my practice. But he always caught me red-handed! Geez, I dunno whether he's really watching over me or not._

_Well, how's it going in Konoha? Is that old hag still hangs around as the Fifth Hokage? Promise you, when I returned, it will be the time for that old grannie to retire. Ah, thinking of this make me couldn't be more patient to go home._

And the next was Sakura's favourite part of the letter.

_Err… There's something I want to ask to you… though I'm so embarrassed to do this… Well, ugh… How's Hinata doing? I… err… miss her so much, y'know… couldn't bear these years away from her anymore. I know I should send her letters, but… y'know me, being the forgetful one… I didn't even remember to ask her address and her birthday! Hell, she must be really mad at me, huh? But I'm sure she will understand, you know her well, right? Being the nicest girl around, heheheh… that's my girl!_

_Ah, tell you what, around this week or so after this letter arrived at your place, I'm going to return to Konoha! Hell yeah, aren't I a sight to see!? But **don't** tell it to anyone, especially Hinata. I want everybody will be surprised with my homecoming! Bet that Hinata will be fainted when she sees me rushing to her! That's my enjoyment, so don't try to ruin it, got that?_

_Well, Sakura… this have to be the end of this letter. I should finish writing this and post it as soon as possible, and if I don't, Ero Sennin promises me that he will stuck my head on the mailbox. And we all know that it won't be good to be happened, righty?_

_P.S.: She doesn't forget me, right?_

_Regards,_

_The next Hokage!!_

_The almighty Uzumaki Naruto!!!_

_Muahahahahaha…_

Sakura chuckled when she has already finished reading the letter. The usual vehement-Naruto-style was always stick on her closest friend, even for only writing a letter, a very short letter. Unless Naruto haven't told her not to let Hinata know about his homecoming, she would do so. Because, nothing would make Hinata be happier than this. Sakura knew that Hinata has suffered for long, waiting for Naruto without any news. At least, the news about Naruto's homecoming would be a warm gift that Sakura could give to her. Unfortunately, Hinata was off with her vacation.

'_I hope her time went well…'_ Sakura sighed as she put back the letter inside the drawer. When she has locked it, she heard the doorbell rang twice.

"Coming!" she replied from her room and rushed to the front door. After opened the lock, she paused on her breath, surprised to the feet when she saw her guest.

"Hinata-chan!?" She closed her mouth with her hands in her surprise. She was so happy that she could see Hinata again, and almost gave her a bone-crusher hug, if… she didn't look to Hinata's face.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata sobbed in a croaky voice. When Hinata mentioned her name, tears started flowing out from her eyes. She almost chuckled when she did, because she thought she didn't have any tears left.

"_Do- doushite na no, Hinata-chan!? Daijyoubu ka? Na- Nakanai de!!_" Sakura shrieked in panic. She quickly embrace Hinata to ease her sadness.

"Sakura-san… Sakura-san… Sa-… Sakura-san!!!" with the last word mentioned, Hinata cried deeply onto her friend's shoulder. Grabbed tightly on the back of Sakura's, Hinata seemed to find a right place to cry.

Sakura gave her sometime to cry, at least it would calm her down a little. She didn't even bother to ask why she was crying. All she did was patted on Hinata's back to soothe her. When she thought that Hinata has stopped crying, she withdrew the embrace slowly, but her hands were still on Hinata's shoulders.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata didn't talk, she kept sobbing.

"If anything's wrong, tell me!"

No change on Hinata.

"Please, I will do anything I can to help you out!"

Same as before.

Sakura heaved a deep sigh. Seemed that Hinata would not bother her self to talk now.

"Well, let's go to my bathroom and wash your face there. After that, a little make up will do for you, you look as pale as _tofu_, Hinata-chan," Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her along with her to the bathroom.

Hinata faced her self on the mirror near the wash basin. She forced a small smirk.

"Y- You right, Sakura-san… I'm as pale as _tofu_…"

"There, stop crying, okay? I won't force you to tell about your problems if you're not ready yet. Rather than that, why don't we go meet Ino and Tenten-san? We will have a fun time here in my house!" Sakura patted Hinata's back and gave her a soft smile.

"Th- That will be very nice, Sakura-san…" said Hinata when she finished washing her face, and dried it with the soft towel.

"Ah, and one more thing, Hinata-chan!"

"Y- Yes?"

"Why don't you sleep in my house tonight? Maybe it will help you to ease your sadness, though my room is very small…"

Hinata dumbfounded for a moment, unbelieving what she has heard.

"I… I wouldn't mind small place, Sakura-san… Th- Thank you very much!!"

"That's what friend for!" Sakura gave a soft pinch on Hinata's cheek.

Hinata was right. Sakura was the perfect person she needed to share her problems.

-break-

About only fifteen minutes, Sakura succeeded to gather all the four girls in the nearest Ice Cream parlour. After ordering their favourite menus, the girls started to talk about everything they thought was fun, mostly boys, though.

"You just won't believe how angry I am with that Suna Kunoichi! After Shikamaru agreed to hang out with me in his day off, that bitch came and told him that they have sudden works to do! Ohh, how I wanted to drag Shikamaru away from her! She is like a witch who has stolen my date!" Ino shrieked in anger, sharing her story with the other girls.

"Well, actually Ino, who is the Suna Kunoichi you talk about, actually?" asked Tenten who was biting her Ice Cream spoon right now.

"You don't know the one I mean? Geez, she is Temari! You know, after the council put her in the same division as Shikamaru, she is nowhere to see except beside him!" Ino gritted her teeth in anger, "Yeah, I know they're close and stuffs like that, but could she spare Shikamaru some time to be with me!?"

"Oh, I got it now, Ino… you're jealous of her, right?" teased Tenten.

"W- what!? I don't-"

"Don't lie to me, Ino! Everything is clearly written on your face!" said Tenten mischievously and pointing her Ice Cream spoon towards Ino.

"Well, actually you don't have any right to be jealous of Tenten, do you Ino? Because Shikamaru isn't your boyfriend yet, right?" commented Sakura, who was tasting her Strawberry parfait.

"I KNOW THAT, large forehead! But I just can't help this anger!" said Ino angrily.

"Hey!! No offence with my forehead anymore, Ino-pig! I'm just telling the truth!" replied Sakura more furiously.

"Well, even though that's the truth right now, in one or two months, just believe me, Shikamaru will hook up with me!" demanded Ino confidently.

"Well, good luck for that, though, Ino. Speaking of boyfriend, how's Naruto, Hinata-chan?" asked Tenten suddenly.

"AAH!! THIS STRAWBERRY PARFAIT IS SO NICE!" said Sakura too loudly than necessary.

"Sa- Sakura!?" Tenten startled and quickly turned her glance on Sakura, where she found herself was stared back with the 'don't-talk-about-that' look of Sakura's.

"Err… uh, sorry, Hicchan…"

"_Be- Betsu ni,_ Tenten-san... Everything's fine for me… I'm okay…" said Hinata forcing a smile, tried her best not to let a tear drop.

Ino, knowing that a funny story would turn the atmosphere upside down, tried her best to talk about another topic, "you know what, yesterday when I visited Chouji on the hospital cause of the accident of his training, I found his looks far more attractive than before…"

"What do you mean, Ino?" asked Tenten, relieved that she could get rid the bad situation.

"Well, you know, his figure is thinner, and his muscles from the lotsa training he have done make him more well-built. When I came, he was tying his usual messy longhair into a ponytail! That was the first time in my life that I admitted Chouji was macho!" Ino grinned and raised her thumb, "If Chouji will try his best to keep his figure like that, I will stop chasing for Shikamaru and try on him instead! But unfortunately, you know… his appetite is far stronger than any enemy we have faced so far, geez… that's really troublesome…" Ino sighed.

"Hey, don't use that 'troublesome' word, you sound like Shikamaru now…" Tenten giggled.

"Oh, Tenten, I heard the news that you already hooked up with Lee-san some days ago, was the rumour true?" asked Sakura in a sudden.

"Wh- Where did you hear about that!? Nothing has happened between us! It is just a nasty rumour, don't you ever believe it, trust me!" said Tenten nervously.

"Gee, seeing your reaction has already enough to prove me that the _nasty rumour_ is true," said Ino teasingly, her grin widened slowly in each word, "don't you think the same, eh, Hinata-chan?"

"Huh? Oh… yes, of course…" said Hinata quite surprised. Her mind was wandering anywhere else, and it seemed only one percent of her chakra that concentrated on the talk.

"Aww… I guess I could never hide things from you guys… there's no use they called me as one of the best _kunoichi_s around, you guys always could guess everything…" Tenten sighed, gave on her fate.

"Well, we are your friends, Ten-chan! We could see if you hid something, or even been bothered by some problems. Well, that's what friends for," Ino smiled at Tenten and then she turned her glance and beamed at Hinata, so did the other girls.

"_A- ano… minna-san? D- Doushi yo?_" Hinata became awkward when the attention has already turned to her.

"Well, Hinata-chan… we won't insist you to tell the problem if you feel you're not ready yet, but…" said Ino.

"B- but?"

"You can always cry to us every time you feel to, we will do our best to ease your pain! We will always be there for you!" Tenten continued Ino's words, and patted Hinata's back softly. The rest approached Hinata, and in the sudden, all of them already gave Hinata a comfortable embrace.

"_Minna-san…?_" Hinata gasped, absolutely startled. But when she felt the warmth of the embrace, she knew that… they would always be there for her.

-break-

On the corner of a room, a very dark one, someone crouched, cursing within his every breath he took. Moaning insanely sometimes, and pulled his hair until some of it were trapped on his knuckles. Not even had any feel of pain or even bothering the blood which trailed on his temple, the guy kept repeating the same thing again and again.

'_God, what in hell did I have done to her!?'_

'_All of it is because of the damned sake…'_

'_And also my dirty brain…'_

'_Doing that irresponsible thing, hurting the one I love the most…'_

'_Why did I!?'_

Hyuuga Neji sniffed, taking a deep breath, and without he meant to, one of his tears fell down.

'_Why did I cry? Shit…'_

'_Feeling sorry for what I have done? Fuck! This is no time to feel sorry! All the things I have done to her are unforgivable!'_

"_KUSOO!!!_"

Neji suddenly stood up, faced the wall behind him and banging his head against it.

"DAMN IT!!" He kept banging his head as hard as he could, he could feel his skull cracking here and there, blood trailing swiftly on his head, down to his body.

And suddenly, everything turned red.

Darker.

And darker.

"_Hinata-sama…_"

-break-

AN: Still hospitalized, asked Rin to post this on fanfiction,net, for those who don't know Rin, she's one of my best friend around, who always see me when I am hospitalized (like now), and eat all the food that the other brought to me…


	7. When He was Dying

**A Long Waiting**

**Manga:**Naruto

**Genre:**Hentai/Angst/Drama/Romance

**Type:**Continuation

**Rate:**17+

**Pairings:**Hinata-Neji, Hinata-Naruto

**Summary:**Naruto finally knew that Hinata loved him, and deep inside his heart, he loved her back. However, his training with Jiraiya was the only thing that prevented him to be together with Hinata. Before he left, he said to Hinata to wait for him. Could Hinata do it, when her guardian, Hyuuga Neji, love her not as a cousin?

**Chapter 6: **_When He was Dying_

_Maybe she would realize it all when he was dying…_

There on her room, the two girls sat facing each other, each face contorted with sorrow and grief. The raven haired girl played with the hem of her pyjamas nervously, her face stained with tears. The pink haired girl who was sitting in front of her only gaped, speechless.

"_Shimata…_" Sakura said after a grief moment. Hearing the words out of her, Hinata began to cry more loudly.

"Tell me, the whole story… it's all lie, isn't it? Right?" demanded Sakura hopefully, as if someone would pop out from nowhere and shouted; 'April's Fool!'

"I… I truly hope it was all lie, th- that it was only just a nightmare, a very creepy nightmare, but it wasn't… Sakura-san… I… I don't know what I should do! I felt everything I have all gone! The first is Naruto-kun, and now my virginity! I don't have anything left! ANYTHING!" Hinata cried out her lungs, screaming uncontrollably.

"Calm down, Hinata! Calm down!" Sakura hurried her self to hug Hinata, tried to redeem a bit of her wrath.

"I… I don't know what to do, Sakura-san…" Hinata's voice turned weak, she grasped on Sakura's shirt and buried her head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura felt the tears from Hinata's eyes quickly wetting her shirt, the sign that her tears fell down swiftly.

"Naruto-kun… he told me to wait for him, b- but… what I have done? I betrayed him, and the one who did it to me is my own cousin! Naruto-kun will hate me! He will leave me!" Hinata sobbed crazily, and Sakura almost lost control too. She almost cried; it hurt her so much to see her best friend suffered like that.

"It is okay, Hinata-chan…" Sakura said in a croaking voice, tried her best not to cry. She knew if she did so, it would only add burden to Hinata.

"If anyone need to be blamed, it was Neji… he was the one who made you suffer like this… hate and blame, they are all on him…" continued Sakura, patting on Hinata's back, "besides, Naruto… he would never, ever hate you… you and I know him well, Hinata. He will never be a short-tempered guy in problem like this… I know it feels hard on you, and I couldn't ask you to stay strong by yourself, because it is impossible. So that's why I promise you that I will always be here with you, to support you…"

"Sakura-san…" Hinata looked up at her friend, and she found Sakura was smiling softly at her.

"Arigatou…"Hinata sniffed and tightened her embrace on Sakura.

"Don't mention it…" Sakura shook her head, "now why don't you go to sleep? You seem really tired; I bet you didn't get good sleep these days, eh?"

"Y- Yes…" Hinata withdrew the hug, and turned her body to her side of the bed, "Thank you… Sakura-san…"

Sakura smiled and caressed Hinata's hair. It was not long until she finally fell asleep, and Sakura has already waited for that. When she was sure that Hinata couldn't hear her anymore, she opened the drawer beside her bed, almost not making a sound.

She took out and read Naruto's letter once more, and then she pulled it closer to her chest. The anxiousness clearly written on her face, her worries of Hinata's problem, and also the reaction that Naruto would give when he heard of this problem. _No._ Naruto should _never_ hear _any _of this. _NEVER, _with capital letters.

Placing back the letter inside the drawer, Sakura then laid her body on the bed. Tears were rolling down slowly on her cheek. She didn't make any sound of crying, she didn't want to disturb Hinata's sleep.

'_At least, she should have a beautiful sleep tonight, that's the only thing I could give to her right now…'_

-break-

"Wh- What do you mean, I shouldn't tell this to Naruto-kun, Sakura-san? B- But… Naruto-kun has to know about this… I- I thought I should… I should tell him!" said Hinata nervously the next morning, after Sakura had asked her to keep shut about the story.

"Shh… Hinata I don't mean that you shouldn't tell him _at all_... you will tell him, of course… someday, yeah… _someday_, when it has come to the right condition," said Sakura, pressing the word 'someday' strongly, as if the day would never come.

"B- But… Sakura-san…"

"Don't you think that it would also surprise Naruto so much, if you said it to him in a sudden? And that's why, Hinata-chan, you _shouldn't _tell it yet, you get it?" demanded Sakura one last time.

"O-"

"Hinata-sama!" suddenly the door of Sakura's room flung open. There, stood the person who opened the door, one of the servants of Hyuuga's mansion. She was breathless; her face was as pale as chalk.

"Shiyaku, How rude of you to barge in like that?" said Hinata in a soft voice, though everyone on the room could feel the tense of her voice. Sakura was quite surprised with the sudden change of Hinata's behavior. Well, it was expected for a girl who will lead the Hyuuga Clan one day.

"Sumimasen, Hinata-sama! I didn't mean to barge in like that, but this is an emergency!" Shiyaku bowed so deeply, "and I'm sorry that I have disturbed you two, Hinata-sama and Sakura-sama!"

"Err… it's all right," said Sakura clumsily, since she was never called as 'Sakura-sama' before.

"Actually, what is it, Shiyaku?" said Hinata gracefully. Sakura couldn't help but admire how Hinata managed to hid all her sorrows quickly. So much power hidden beneath her small figure.

"It is Neji-sama. He was found dying on his room. He suffered a very deep wound on his head, it seemed because he had banged his head against the wall. He was now on the Hospital."

-break-

The air inside the ward was mixing with the smell of medicine, making a strange atmosphere of hygiene. Neji Hyuuga was lying on the bed on the centre of the room, he was unconscious. Looking so weak as if he was near the gate of death. The Medical Nin has cut his hair into a very short one, almost as short as Kiba's.

"Neji-niisan…" whispered Hinata in aghast. She and Sakura hurried herself to his bed, getting a better look of Neji's condition.

"He suffered a skull crack, his head wounded about ten centimeters or so, and it seemed he pulled his hair with his hand so roughly, the skins of his head were bleeding here and there and also making strange baldness in his head. We have to cut his hair to disguise it," said Tsunade, who was accompanying Sakura and Hinata to Neji's ward.

"No…" Sakura cupped her mouth with her hands in horror, while Hinata, too shocked to react.

"And one more thing, Hinata-chan, and this is the hardest one," Tsunade sighed, "The crash on his head has affected his brain, right on his chakra control. He can't use any Ninjutsu or even Genjutsu until the wound on his head was perfectly healed."

"And… when will it be…?" asked Hinata in a grief voice.

"More than a year," replied Tsunade not willingly. It was hard to let Hinata know about it, after all Hinata was one of her favourite Kunoichi besides Sakura.

"No, Neji-niisan… No! NOO!" Hinata threw herself on Neji's chest, sobbing crazily there. Neji was so proud with his Jyuuken technique, and what would it be if he couldn't use his technique? Being in that condition was also meant that his title of Jyounin was useless, he couldn't even do a B-ranked mission at all!

"Sakura," Tsunade called her and gestured that it would be best if they got out from the room. Sakura nodded and followed Tsunade outside, to her office.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura called when they're already outside, making sure that no one could hear them.

"Hmm?"

"Is there… is there any other way to heal Neji-san? You're one of the Sannin! I… I'm so worried about him, especially about Hinata-chan… I… I don't know how to explain it, but… Neji's condition… it is just adding burden to Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan… she has already got a big problem on her right now…" Sakura sobbed.

"I knew it," Tsunade sighed.

"Eh?" Sakura gaped at her teacher.

"After all, as you said, Sakura. I _am_ a Sannin. I could heal him easily, of course, but I knew the thing Neji had done to Hinata, and how suffering Hinata is now," explained Tsunade.

"Then why don't you heal him?" Sakura shouted angrily at her.

"Of course I _will _heal him! I'm not an old hag who will sit down calmly when one of her subordinate was dying! The reason why I postponed his medical treatment is because I'm also concerned about Hinata!" said Tsunade angrily.

"What do you mean about that? It seems not helping at all, Tsunade-sama!"

"Stupid girl! Don't you know that Hinata is so confused right now? She couldn't decide whether she really hates her brother or not! This was the only way to make Hinata realize! This is not a simple problem, young girl! I'm afraid what would happen if Hinata is pregnant because of him! Then it can only be solved with marriage!" explained Tsunade.

"B- But… what about Naruto?" Sakura gaped.

"Hinata _have_ to leave him," demanded Tsunade.

Outside the room, a raven haired girl rushed after hearing the conversation. Her tears could have never fallen down swifter than this time.

-break-

"Open the gate, quick! It's them! IT IS THEM!" the gate guards outside Konoha quickly gave the sign to his comrade at the control room. The Gate than opened sooner with a loud crack.

"Hmmm! How I really miss the smell of this smelly village!" a blonde guy who's wearing black-orange jacket grinned happily as he stepped inside.

"Me too, though there are not much babe in this- HEY! Hot Chick over there! Waittaaa!" The big, white haired Shinobi who accompanied the guy quickly leave him, approaching the babe who was clearly afraid of him.

"Humph, still no change at all, idiot pervert," the blonde guy sighed, "so now… where's my Hinata-chan?"

The blonde guy hummed and search around the village for his lover.

-break-

AN: Okay! It is done for chapter six! Now gather around, kids, lemme tell you about the some changes in this fic…

Naruto: Gee, stupid author… why did you have to make changes?

Hinata: I- it's all because _this is a fan fiction_, Naruto-kun…

Naruto: I got it then, Hinata-chan! (nodded seriously, even though it was clearly shown that he wasn't understand at all)

AN: Aaaaaahhhhh… Hinata-chwannnnn only you who could understand me (hurried self to hug Hinata)

Hinata: (kicks me violently) there are _too_ much touching scenes of me in this fic, Author-sama, I hope you do mind not to add it in this Author's Note…

AN: (Bleeding all over and suffered swift nosebleed) well, in my fic, there are no training and meeting with Kakashi told (wiped blood) no mission to save Gaara (couldn't wipe blood anymore since the blood was too swift) no Jinchuuriki at all and those Akatsuki thingy (the blood turned to flood XD) it's all concentrated in this problem, okay? (Blood Flood reached knee, Naruto and Hinata finally concentrate on their chakra to walk on Blood Flood) But don't worry for Gaara's fans, Gaara will play a role in this fic bet- _gulp– _that you will like it (drown because of the Blood Flood)

Gaara: Blood… (shiver)

AN: (Suddenly head popped out, and somehow managed to float for a moment) And if anybody has any question about this fic -and I bet you are, because this stupid fic is kinda complicated- just review first and leave the question there! I will answer it straightly to you! For the people who are not the members of this site, I'll send the answer on the next chappie! And dont forget, the usual 15 reviews for continue, please! Err…. What are you looking at, Gaara?

Gaara: Blood... (licking lips hungrily)

AN: Err… y- you didn't mean to…

Gaara: BLOOD!

AN: Yikes! (got chased by Gaara who was bringing fork and knife together with him)


	8. The Thoughts that Decided

**A Long Waiting**

**Manga:**Naruto

**Genre:**Hentai/Angst/Drama/Romance

**Type:**Continuation

**Rate:**17+

**Pairings:**Hinata-Neji, Hinata-Naruto

**Summary:**Naruto finally knew that Hinata loved him, and deep inside his heart, he loved her back. However, his training with Jiraiya was the only thing that prevented him to be together with Hinata. Before he left, he said to Hinata to wait for him. Could Hinata do it, when her guardian, Hyuuga Neji, love her not as a cousin?

**Chapter 7: **_The Thoughts that Decided_

_Intuitions and situations, nothing led worse than that…_

"Kiba! Oi, Kiba! Over here, boy!" a voice called a guy who was wearing a dark jacket. The large dog beside him barked, signing that it never heard the owner of the voice before.

Kiba turned his head to where the voice came. It was weird, no one was there, but he was sure he smelt a vain fragrance of someone he knew, though he didn't really sure who it was. It was buried deep inside his memory.

"Oi, it's me!" the voice owner jumped out from nowhere and landed in front of him.

Kiba gaped at the guy who has the same height, almost taller than him. The blonde hair and the fox-like face… it reminded him of someone… but who the hell was it? There it came again, he and his worsening memory.

"Err… did I know you or what? I didn't owe you anything, right?" Kiba scratched his head, grinning.

"Dumb! It's me, Naruto! Don't tell me that you have already forgotten me, you scum?" Naruto pointed himself vehemently.

"NARUTO?" Kiba shouted in disbelief, "i- is this really you? That super duper dope?"

"Err, yeah right, I am Naruto, but not that super duper dope, you smelly dog!"

"Geez! How're you doing, boy? Coming back in a sudden without telling any news? Try to wreck havoc, eh?" Kiba poked Naruto's chest.

"Heheheh, quite right. I just wanted to give a surprise, especially for Hinata," Naruto grinned, "speaking of her; do you know where Hinata is? I searched for her everywhere, but didn't know where she is. Got any info?"

"Uh, well… actually, me too, Naruto," Kiba sighed, "she went to her villa with someone on her birthday a week ago, and she said it would be only for three or four days, but up until now, I haven't seen her either."

"Hey, w- wait a sec!" Naruto startled, "first of all, explain about this _birthday_ and that _someone_ she went together!"

"You didn't know? Her birthday was on the 27th day of December, unless you didn't remember, and that made me give you the title as the stupidest lover a woman can get," Kiba laughed.

"Err, don't you feel like forgetting something, Kiba?" demanded Naruto.

"Eh? Um… err… what?" Kiba asked back so fake-innocently.

"_The person who accompanied her to the villa_, Kiba-san," reminded Naruto formally.

"Eh, err… about that… uh, just forget about it! Who said that she went with someone? She went with some… err… some people! Yeah, some people, that's it!" said Kiba nervously.

"Kiba…" Naruto tapped his foot impatiently, "please… don't play dumb with me."

Kiba gulped. The atmosphere around them became so tense. Kiba could feel that this came from the chakra pressure that Naruto _tried_ to control.

"Err… it's… Neji…"

"**_HIM?_**" yelled Naruto in disbelief.

"Y- Yes…" Kiba unwillingly nodded.

'_Shit! Me and my big fanged-mouth…'_ Kiba cursed.

Naruto punched his fist on a nearby tree. The wood cracked and the tree fell down. His anger was so obvious. Well, he didn't like the news of Hinata leaving with Neji. Didn't know from where, but he has the feeling that Neji thought of Hinata more than as his cousin. After all, he knew that they have mended their relationship well after the chuunin exam. Especially, Naruto has given him extra two years without him being around in Konoha. Who could have guessed what Neji had done to his precious Hinata? The thought of it couldn't help but make him shiver in anger.

Naruto suddenly turned his body, leaving Kiba who was thinking that it was all his guilt.

"Na- Naruto! Where are you going?" Kiba called him one last time before he got too far.

"Flower shop."

Kiba's expression turned weird. He almost wanted to call Naruto again and explain that Neji hasn't quit his job as a Jyounin to be a florist yet, but unfortunately, Naruto has vanished.

-break-

Hinata's sluggish steps have brought her back to her cousin's ward. Holding back the tears that seemed like never ended, she approached Neji. She clutched the bed sheet in her knuckles, almost tearing it up. She glanced at Neji's face, which now was looking so fragile and vulnerable.

'_It's all because of you, Neji-niisan…'_

Her eyes' stare has turned slowly into a hatred one.

'_If you are dead, that means I shouldn't have to forget Naruto-kun…'_

Strong blue chakra appeared on her right palm, she raised her hand, ready to send a blow to Neji's left chest. In his condition now, he could easily be killed with only one blow.

Yes, she was there. She was ready…

Until she took a last glance on him.

He mumbled in his unconsciousness.

"_Gomen…_"

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard the words. Who was he saying sorry for? His self for being weak? Or…?

She glanced outside the room, on the window, which was opened a bit. Right when she tried to regain her courage to kill Neji, a bird landed on the window's frame. The bird was pure white, it must be a dove. She heard the bird was chipping so sadly. Hinata was dumbfounded with the view. Why was the bird look so sad?

The bird brought back memory when Neji apologized to her right after the chuunin exam. He bowed his head to the ground, dared his self to lay low, not caring about his pride anymore. When Hinata hurried her self to him, embraced him and saying that she has forgave him long before he asked for it, Neji hugged her back and sobbing quietly, saying that she has freed him to the great sky.

And on that time, a dove flew low near them, singing so happily.

But why this time, the dove chipped a heart-tearing song?

"_forgive… Hina…_" Neji mumbled again.

Hinata startled when she heard her name mentioned by Neji. So her intuition _was_ true. Neji was actually mumbling to apologize to her. Hinata stood back to her feet, approaching Neji again.

She looked at her cousin's face. The face which she adored so much a long time ago. The first boy who have been her first crush. Why in hell she could have the thought to kill him?

"I'm sorry, Neji-niisan…" she caressed Neji's hair, who know was as short as Kiba's. If only he was healthy now, he would be looked more energetic with the new hair. The thought of it made Hinata smiled, just a little.

She kissed Neji's forehead, right on the place where the bandage covered his _jyuuinjutsu_. If fate had to bring her to be with him in the end, there was no way except to accept it. She should try to love him.

Even though her love for Naruto hasn't faded already, she knew she should quickly forget him. The thought of Naruto not coming back sooner to the village has helped her to ease her feeling of her beloved blonde boy.

-break-

The bell on the door of Yamanaka's Flower Shop clang when someone opened the door. Ino, who was arranging a flower bouquet, raised her head to saw who it was. But no one was there. She furrowed her brows, suddenly became curious to the person who irresponsibly disturbed her work. She walked towards the door, to get a better view.

"Boo!" someone suddenly jumped behind her back.

"YIKES!" Ino shrieked and in a flash turned her body to face the man. Naruto stood in front of her, tall and mischievously grinning.

"Long time no see, Ino! You didn't grow much!" Naruto looked down at his friend who was gaping at him. Losing the strength to talk cause of the sudden shock.

"NA- NARUTO?" she grabbed both of his shoulders, shaking his body so hard and then slapping him hardly for several times on his cheeks.

"O- OI! INO! WH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto tried to dodge all of the sudden attack, when suddenly Ino stopped and let go of him.

"I… I never thought that you came back home this late! Hinata has her birthday a week ago! No doubt that she was so sad because of you, dense blonde!" Ino started to talk with her usual lecturing tone.

"Err, how about _'sorry for the sudden torture'_ and _'how are you, Naruto'_ firsthand before asking about anything else, Ino?" Naruto shook his head, trying to ease the pain.

"Well, sorry about that… I just don't want to be cheated if someone disguised as you and got the hell out of me," Ino grinned innocently, "Ah, well, take that as a payback for surprising me! Anyway, have you met Hinata yet?"

"Err, um… no…" Naruto blushed.

"Well then why did you come here in the first place, stupid? You should see her first, that is the most priority!"

"I will, don't worry! But I think I shouldn't come seeing her empty-handed," Naruto's blush became deeper, "besides… I haven't got her any present these two fucking years… so that's why I came here first," he explained.

"Gee, how romantic…" Ino said dreamily, "wish that he will do the same… or the other he…"

"He and he? Oh my God… hitting on two different guys, aren't you? Haven't changed much these two years," Naruto grinned.

"Well, I think I better get many baits sent off, maybe you'll be targeted next, though. Your looks have grown incredibly well," Ino smiled teasingly.

"Ino… please, stop joking around…"

"Okay, don't be mad at me, I'm not serious!" Ino laughed, "well, what are you going to get here?"

"Err, that's the point," Naruto chuckled, "I thought flowers would do well for her. But unfortunately, I don't know the language of flowers, so I ran here, desperately needing your help."

"_Yappari…_" Ino sighed, "Well, you came to the right person. I'll get you the most beautiful bouquet a woman can get! Leave it on me!"

"Thanks, Ino! I know I can count on you!"

"Well… first of all, I better give you the star of all love flowers… " Ino thought for a moment, "I guess roses will do!"

"Ino! Don't you think that roses are actually boring?" Naruto grumbled. This bouquet is the one he's going to give to a very special person. The ordinary red roses were low-classed if it was going to be a present for her.

"I know, Naruto! Don't teach me! The roses I'm going to give you are the special ones!" Ino grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him with her, "these were the ones that I'm going to give you!" she pointed to a flower bucket.

Naruto gaped at the flowers in front of him, eyes widened like seeing a sudden goddess. Suddenly losing the way to talk, hypnotized by the roses' beauty and luxurious fragrance. They were all so beautiful, so perfect… so fitted her…

"Violet roses…" Naruto gasped.

"Yeah, they're so beautiful, right?" Ino took about five or six flowers with her, bringing them with her to the table where she usually used to make flower bouquet. Naruto glanced at the price that written on the bucket. He gasped incoherently when he saw so many zeros that a flower could cost.

"I- Ino! Don't take the violet roses too much! I don't have enough money! And also that other flowers!" warned Naruto in a panic way as he pointed at Ino who has already taken some small pink hortensias and white lilies with her.

"Calm down, you stingy lover! I'll give you extra discount!" Ino smashed Naruto's head with the small shove near her.

"Ouch!" Naruto rubbed his head, "that's really hurt, you brat! Thanks anyway though, but what's the discount for?"

"Well, we haven't seen each other in such a long time, and I think it'll be all right if I gave you some discounts, besides…" Ino's words became tailed.

"Besides…?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Besides… it is all for Hinata… I think your homecoming and also these flowers could ease her sadness. Something's been on lately since she got back from her vacation. She looks so sad, pale and unhealthy. You're the only present that could cheer her now, and I guess… I guess I should take part in it too, even it is only through giving flower discount," explained Ino.

Naruto fell silent with the news. Something's been on with Hinata, she said, and he knew she got a very big problem. And from Ino too he knew it was all started after the vacation he went with Neji.

"Was Neji…?" Naruto stopped on his words. He shook his head, trying to get rid of any horrible thought he got.

"I don't know, and better not guessing things about it, Naruto," said Ino wisely.

"Why don't you ask her, Ino?"

"I can't, Naruto. I didn't have the heart to do it. I don't want to add burden to her only because of my curiosity. I would wait until she has enough courage to share her problems with us, the girls. Until now, maybe she wants to spend sometime alone," said Ino. She glanced at Naruto, whose face was mixing with anger and anxiousness.

"You should understand, Naruto…" she patted Naruto's back and continued to do the bouquet, "I'm sure she'll talk it to you. You're the only one who could open her heart."

Naruto nodded slowly when Ino told her that. Even though he tried to remain calm, deep inside his heart, he swore that he would torture Neji to death if he has hurted Hinata in any kind of way.

-break-

"Are you sure about this, Hinata?" Sakura yelled when Hinata has already finished talking to her. Seeing the change of Hinata's expression from the fake-calm to the most sorrowful one, Sakura then tried to suppress her voice, and… her emotion.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Hinata-chan… I mean… are you really have made up your mind about this? You know, you shouldn't do this… I don't mean that you shouldn't make it up with Neji, but… leaving Naruto? Are you out of your mind?" Sakura's voice rose.

"I- I don't know… maybe I am, Sakura-san… I don't know what else to think, th- this is the only way that left! I overheard y- your talk with Godaime-sama at the hospital! And… and she said so!" Hinata's voice trebled.

'_No, please don't cry… I should stay strong…'_ Hinata whispered to her self.

"Hinata-chan… no, don't tell me that you heard it… you lie to me, right?" asked Sakura desperately hopeful.

"I don't lie to you, Sakura-san… I just think that somehow… somehow Godaime-sama was right… what I and Neji-niisan had done… it is a big problem, and it can only be solved by marriage…" Hinata's body trembled in sadness, "it's our fault… both of us, that's why… we should get over it… when Neji-niisan has awake, I will tell him as soon as possible about this…"

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! HOW MANY TIMES I SHOULD TELL YOU? IT'S HIS, AND ENTIRELY **HIS **FAULT!" Sakura shouted furiously.

"Sakura-san! Please… don't yell at me!" Hinata's voice rose. Her tears already lost control, dripping fast on her cheek.

Sakura gaped. After a brief moment, she braved her self to talk again.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan… I lost control… but…"

"N- No buts, Sakura-san… this is not his only fault… me too… if I hadn't accepted his offer to go with him, this thing might not be happened…" Hinata wiped her tears.

"Don't tell me to not blaming my self too, Sakura-san… I have already done it here, in my own heart… repeatedly telling that it's not my fault… but the more I did it… the more I hate him… and the more I hate my self…" Hinata continued and heaved a deep sigh, sobbing softly.

"Hinata-chan…" all Sakura could do is mentioning her name. Why in times like this, Hinata could still act so wise? So loving, so caring… and didn't think only about her self, but also Neji. Hinata realized it well that not only her that suffering the pain, but also Neji… and maybe, just maybe… Neji's guilty feeling was far deeper than Hinata's.

"I don't know what else to say, Hinata-chan… you have your right to decide… no matter what it is, I will support you… but Hinata, before everything has gone too far, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sakura-san…" Hinata nodded slyly.

"Do you still… love Naruto…?"

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard the question. After thinking for a moment, she nodded. The tears kept dripping on her cheeks.

"If… if it is not because of loving him, I would have chosen death… but I live, Sakura-san… even though I can't be with him, just with loving him… is the only reason for me to keep living…"

-break-

Neji: Okay, first of all, why in hell my hair was cut down? Are you outta your mind, stupid Author?

AN: Gee, calm down, baka character… it was just my freak mind who want to make you in a short hair…. Fuahahahahahahahahahahaha….

Neji: But my long gorgeous hair is my famous style! I'm not Neji if I didn't have it anymore!

AN: Aww… come on… use your brain, this is a fan fiction! You should thank me for not making you bald! I could do anything I like if I want! Which reminds me of something… (cleared throat) Okay! Let's have fun a bit, readers! I didn't mean to boast or what, but I'm quite good at drawing, which made an idea popped on my head! If you reviewed this fic, and give me satisfying words, I would gave you a Neji picture in his short, Kiba-like hair, if you want it! Oh, and please, keep the 15 reviews at least at this chapter, so I can go on with the next!

Ino: (Suddenly popped out from nowhere… err, actually popped out from my idea XD) so you want reviews that praising you and kissing your ass?

AN: Not that, you dense! Reviewing is not only about praising! Fine critics that will advance my writings are priceless! You get it, Blondie? (looked around) Hey, where did she go?

Ino: I'll give you a review... (appeared with note paper and pen, busy writing something) Here it goes! (gave the paper)

AN: (Read alaoud something scribbled) "If you didn't put me on the next scenes and didn't make me hook up with a guy in this story, I would stop playing in this fic! Love, Ino"

Ino: How's it?

AN: Who DO YOU think YOU ARE? I'm the ALMIGHTY AUTHOR here, mediocrate! (tore the paper and threw it backside)

Neji: Aggghhh! Get rid this stupid paper from my precious hair!

Ino: Gee… that author didn't welcome critics at all… I think my criticism is fair and so objective! Why in hell the author threw it like that?


	9. Flowers Witnessed The Tears

**A Long Waiting**

**Manga:** Naruto

**Genre:** Hentai/Angst/Drama/Romance

**Type:** Continuation

**Rate:** 17+

**Pairings:** Hinata-Neji, Hinata-Naruto

**Summary:** Naruto finally knew that Hinata loved him, and deep inside his heart, he loved her back. However, his training with Jiraiya was the only thing that prevented him to be together with Hinata. Before he left, he said to Hinata to wait for him. Could Hinata do it, when her guardian, Hyuuga Neji, love her not as a cousin?

_**Chapter 8:**_Flowers Witnessed the Tears

_**No more her beloved Naruto-kun… not anymore…**_

Naruto hummed a silly happy song while he walked down upon the main street. Grin could not be wiped from his lips, eyes were sparkling with happiness. Yes, he was _very_ happy.

His brain has already worked on some muse about how Hinata would react when he suddenly popped in front of her, gave her the flower bouquet and a bone-crushing hug. Yes, he would very much want to see it. Sighing happily, Naruto glanced for the hundreds times at the flower bouquet on his right hand.

'_Hinata…'_

Wandering where his instinct brought him, he was sure that he would meet Hinata soon away.

**-break-**

Hinata didn't go straight to the hospital after her talking with Sakura. She needed some time, a moment where she could be alone, thinking. Out of nowhere, she wanted to go back to the Hyuuga mansion, locked her self in her room, sulking and crying, when suddenly she remembered that Ukicchi hasn't bathed with pure sunlight for such a long time. The plant that Naruto trusted to her has grown extremely healthy.

'_Naruto-kun…'_

Even though she has boldly decided to marry Neji, she never know for how to explain this to Naruto. The boy she loved the most, how would he react with it? Lost in thought, Hinata didn't even realize that her sub-consciousness has brought her to her room. She stared at Ukicchi which was placed on the windowsill.

"_Konnichiwa, _Ukicchi-chan," Hinata smiled tiredly at the plant, "How are you today?"

As if answering her question, the wind blew and made some of Ukicchi's leaves danced weakly.

Hinata approached the plant, caressing the small leaves. Somehow she could feel sorrow through her touches.

"You don't look healthy today, Ukicchi… what's wrong?" Hinata tilted her head curiously. As if hearing an answer, she clutched the pot and embraced it.

"Let's take a walk, _ne?_"

**-break-**

Naruto arrived at the river bank. Same place, same time, different condition. No one was there, of course, though he was hoping that Hinata would be there, welcoming him.

Whoops, what was he thinking about? Didn't he tell Sakura for not spreading the news that he would be back home? Idiot.

Naruto laughed at himself, he shook his head and stared at the view in front of him. He stopped laughing; he noticed that someone was sitting there.

_Hinata._

What the-? How could she?

Naruto shook his head again, this time in disbelief, adding some self-poking to his own head and bashed it several times. His imagination was slowly killing him.

He looked up again. This time, his imaginary Hinata blushed furiously and started to run away from him. That's not what he wanted, though. If it was his own imaginary Hinata, she would hug him and then they would do the wild things _outside_, not running away.

'_Weird, did imagination could run away on its own free will?'_

Of course not, idiot.

That's when he realized that what he saw was truly Hinata.

"Wait, Hinata!!!"

Chasing after her, Naruto succeeded to get a grip on her wrist. It's real, it's the real Hinata!!! He's not musing nor dreaming! The girl he was longing all the time was now in his grab!

"Let me go, Naruto-kun!" Hinata shrieked, which brought surprise to Naruto. Didn't he just hear irritation in her voice? But that wasn't what it supposed to be. Hinata's voice was not like this, he was a hundred percent sure with it!

"Hi- Hinata…?" Naruto gaped at his girlfriend. What's wrong with her?

"I said, let me go!" Hinata snapped Naruto's hand away from her. Her eyes filled with anger.

"Hinata, what's wrong with you?" Naruto grinned awkwardly at her, still shocked by her reaction, "It's me, Naruto!"

Hinata bowed her head to the ground; she didn't even look at Naruto. Naruto tried to approach her closer, but Hinata always took a step back whenever he did.

"Look, I'm finally home, I'm back, Hinata! I even brought a bouquet of flowers for you, see?" Naruto said nervously, and he gave the bouquet to Hinata. Felt that Hinata didn't do any effort to take the bouquet, Naruto took her left hand which was not holding Ukicchi's pot and made her hand grabbed the flowers.

"See? They are Violet Roses, Hinata! The colors are so beautiful," Naruto said awkwardly, as he didn't receive any reaction from Hinata.

"They are so beautiful… just like you, Hinata…" Naruto's voice tailed, he didn't get any clue for why Hinata was acting so strange. She stood still, staring at the ground between them.

There's an uncomfortable silence as the two of them didn't talk anymore, lost in thought. Naruto still tried to take a good look of his lover's face, but Hinata kept facing the ground, made it difficult for him to observe her.

"Hinata… Look, it's me… your Naruto-kun… is back…"

Slowly, Hinata lifted her head.

They stared at each other's eyes for something that felt like eternity. It felt strange looking at each other, even though they loved the other so deeply.

"You are… _not my Naruto-kun anymore_…." Hinata finally broke the silence in a low, croaky voice. Naruto raised his head, stared at his lover's face in disbelief.

Did he just hear something… impossible?

He knew that he couldn't believe his faithful ears right now.

"Hinata… err, what did you just say?" He scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. Surely, what Hinata just said wasn't something that could easily happen every day. It must be a joke, he was sure of it.

"I said…. Th- that you are not… my Naruto-kun anymore…" this time she said it with a louder voice. She put all of her efforts in this, trying her best not to faint in her own bitter emotion. She almost drew blood from biting her lower lips, pressing the urge to cry, and to hug him, crying her heart out on his chest.

"Hi- Hinata…" Naruto's voice croaked, like something invisible was suddenly got stuck on his throat. He was sure that Hinata was joking, but from the way Hinata told it to him, he knew that Hinata was telling the truth.

"But… Hinata…? W- Why…? _Why…?_" Naruto tried his best to fight back the tears. He was very disappointed.

He tried his best in his training with Jiraiya, so that Hinata would be proud of him. Welcoming him with her warm hugs, whispering to him how she had dreamed him every night.

That was what he hoped, not more than that.

Just a genuine wish to be hugged by the woman he loved the most.

And right now, Hinata didn't welcome him with what he has hoped. Instead, she wanted to end all of their relationship.

Hinata walked closer to him, head still bowing to the ground. When she was already in a very close range with Naruto, she raised her head so she could face him.

And Naruto was stunned to see the tears that swelled in her eyes.

But her eyes were full with determination.

"Na- Naruto-ku... I mean, _Naruto-san_… I… I am glad th- that you are already home now… y- you have no idea h- how Ukicchi have missed you…" Hinata shoved the small pot on Naruto's hands, "N- now that you are back.. I guess, i- it's time for me to return… Ukicchi."

She quickly let go her hands after giving the pot to Naruto, in fear that Naruto would hold her hands. Fortunately, Naruto didn't even make any effort in reaching her hands. He was struck to death on the sudden change of his name.

No more the famous _Naruto-kun _from his beloved anymore.

"A- and… Naruto-san… I'm happy that you are b- back this early… M- My marriage w- with Neji will be… announced soon," with that, she turned her back to him, leaving a stunned Naruto.

After a few moments of blinking in disbelief, a tear rolled down on Naruto's cheek.

"_Fuck_…"

**-break-**

Hinata ran as fast as she could, busy wiping her tears as she did so. Her loved one was already home, back in Konoha, but what she did just now was the most resentful thing in welcoming him home.

Her feet have brought her into the middle of a forest. It seemed that she had lost, but she didn't care at all. What she wanted just now was death. Getting lost was just the beginning of a graceful death. Maybe she should just jyuuken-ed her own heart and died at the forest, letting her body rot there alone.

Exhausted, she fell to the ground. She didn't bother to get up, though. Instead she curled like a cat, sobbing. She clutched her fist on the damp grass, pulling it until the roots revealed.

'_Naruto-kun'_

Feeling that one of her hands still clutching with the bouquet that Naruto had just given to her, she sat down slowly, taking a good luck at the bouquet. The violet petals seemed like glowing in misery, strangely similar with what she felt in her heart.

She embraced the bouquet near to her chest, crying. Her tears fell swiftly like a light rain on the flowers she clutched near her chest. Some thorns of the flowers scratched her face and drews blood, but she didn't care. She couldn't feel anything. She's practically numb.

"Naruto-kun… I love you… I still love you… I really do love you…." Hinata mumbled in her cry. Slowly her tired mind drifted her to sleep.

**-break-**

It was the end. The end of his life, the very end. He has lost the most important person in his life, he was dumped. He didn't cry though, for he has forgotten how to cry. The pain couldn't be wiped by tears. Even if blood gushed out from his eyes in exchange.

Naruto looked up to the sky from the roof of his apartment. Watching at the cloud might refresh your mind, as Shikamaru said years ago.

As he looked at the sky, an idea hit his mind.

If it's really the end, why not end it in a more gleeful way?

**-break-**

Sakura knocked on Godaime's office door. She needed to ask her something about the new potion they were making.

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" She heard a scream from inside the room. Sakura flinched, and then she opened the door slowly, peeking at the situation inside.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! THIS IS MY DECISION! I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO DO THIS BY MYSELF!" Sakura heard a guy shouting at the top of his lungs. She gasped. She was sure who the voice belonged to. That certainly is…

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura kicked open the door, and saw two people inside the room staring at her in shock.

"Oh my god! It's really you, Naruto!" Sakura ran towards him, ready to give him an embrace, but Naruto raised his hand, stopping her in mid-way.

"Stop it before I hurt you, Sakura," Naruto shook his head, and returned his attention to Tsunade, "I'm leaving now, granny. Whether you like it or not."

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW, NARUTO! If you still have the intention of leaving, I will announce you as runaway ninja after you stepped one foot out of Konoha gate!" Tsunade threatened her.

"Whatever… good if someone succeeded to kill me by then…" Naruto shrugged and left the room, leaving the two women in mute.

Sakura looked like she was confused. She looked at the door where Naruto just leaving, and then looked back at Tsunade, whose face was red by all the shouting. She wanted to ask Tsunade something, but she wasn't sure herself.

Tsunade, sensing her confusion, sighed and started to explain the situation;

"He intended to leave Konoha again, hunting for Sasuke all by himself. I told him to wait until we got excellent ninja members and a capable anbu to go with him, but he just didn't want to listen. It's exactly a death wish to go alone."

"That's weird… I thought he at least has matured a bit after his training, I thought he misses the people in Konoha, and especially Hinata. Why did he want to leave as soon as he arrived here? To hunt for Sasuke, in fact…" Sakura bit her lower lip.

"There's only one reason that I can assume to that, Sakura. It is possible that Naruto had already met Hinata, and… Hinata has told him everything. Even her current bizarre decision," concluded Tsunade.

"But, why did that lead to his decision now?" Sakura was still confused.

Tsunade smiled a sad smile. She sighed and spoke in a low voice; "Try to put yourself on his shoes, it's normal if he's kind of suicidal…"

Sakura gasped.

So that's why. It explained everything. Damn it, why should Hinata saw Naruto first before she met him? There must be a lot of misunderstandings between them. Sakura bit her lower lip harder. She couldn't let things happen like this, not when she knew the truth.

"I'm going to stop him, Godaime-sama!" with that, Sakura left the room and ready to find Naruto before he left the village.

Tsunade took a deep breath. She gulped down the entire _sake_ from the bottle which she hid under the table. Right now, it's only Sakura who could knock some sense into the dumb blonde.

**-break-**

Naruto clicked open his apartment door. He only had been there once to put his belonging back after his journey, but now he's going to leave again. Such irony, the very second he arrived at this village, he has no intention to leave at all, but now everything was already upside down. He was itching to leave the village, even though leaving now would brand him as a missing ninja, as Tsunade has told him before.

Did he really intend to search for Sasuke? Hell no. Truth was, he did not even care about what he was doing right now. He really wanted to die, but even in his current state, suicide was not an option. He's not going to die shamelessly like that. Sure suicide could be considered an honorable act sometimes, but that was different story.

He's not going to die without a fight. Think all of the possibility that he could be killed in a battle when he left to search for Sasuke, fat chance exactly. When he stepped outside Konoha gate, he'll be announced as a missing ninja, thus any ninja in Konoha is allowed to kill him if he resisted. Even if he could still outrun the hunters, Akatsuki group was after him. All this time they couldn't track for Naruto was because of Jiraiya's skill in concealing their pace. Even when counting in the possibility that he could still save his ass, there were still Orochimaru and Sasuke out there to kill for him. Everything supported him in his own idea to arrange his own death.

He already packed up his things inside his backpack. He looked around the room where he used to sleep two years ago. There were two photo frames at the end table. One of it was the picture of his old team, and the other was the picture of the class in which he graduated from the academy. The whole class members were in the picture, obviously including Hinata, smiled shyly at the camera. Naruto was there in the picture too, standing and grinning foxy grin besides Hinata. Still too oblivious to his own feeling at that time.

He smiled at the picture. Slowly he moved his finger to trace Hinata's face. All of the memories that he had with her; the happy memories ended by the fact said herself by Hinata. He was not _her_ Naruto-kun anymore, not anymore.

He stared longingly at Hinata's picture.

'_Hinata has a long hair now, ne…?'_

Drip of water fell on the glass frame, right on Hinata's face.

'_Isn't she beautiful? I couldn't even forget her one second when away…'_

Another drop.

'_I thought I could embrace her, breathe on her scent…'_

Then another.

'_God, how I miss her so…'_

Naruto brought his head up to look at the ceiling, trying his best to hold the stream of tears from his eyes. He clutched at the frame on his hands, and brought it to his chest, holding on it like he could die if he let go.

"Why… Hinata… _Why…?_"

He sobbed. Slow at first, and then he sobbed crazily. Crying his heart out, throat was sore in his croaky voice, crying out the name _'Hinata'_ many, many times.

"Argh… why, Hinata…? Why!!!!!!!????"

He coughed and he couldn't breath. The impact of crying has taken its toll on his breathing. Even so, he kept on mumbling _'why'_. Why must she leave him? Why must she marry that guy? Why fate was so cruel on him!? Couldn't he be at least happy with the person he loved the most, after all of the painful childhood and pasts that he had!? Why fate had it written so!?

Why should he be lonely again…?

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!???"

He growled with all the voice he had left. His throat felt like it was burning.

"_Hinata…_"

**-break-**

Sakura searched everywhere for Naruto. The first place that she went was the gate, asking the guards there whether Naruto has passed the gate or not. The answer was null, so she searched the Hokage hills, but Naruto wasn't there too. She tried to search the training field too, even the entire gates of Forest of Death. Every place she searched to no avail.

Until sense was knocked back to her mind. Naruto _must be_ at his own apartment, packing for his next leave. She hurried herself towards the apartment. Somehow this situation reminded her of the thing that happened years ago, the thing that hurt her so. She blinked back the tears that were already on the verge of her eyes.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and darted to Naruto's apartment.

"_I will not… let another person go! I will not let someone's heart break anymore!"_

She arrived at Naruto's apartment. When she was already at the stairs, she sensed the strong chakra from upstairs. She could already guess that it's Naruto. Things were getting dangerous exactly, Naruto's emotion was really uncontrollable right now, and he could just easily explode. Sakura took out the battle gloves that she kept on her pocket and wore it.

Thus when she heard the cry from inside Naruto's room.

**-break-**

"WHY, HINATA!? WHY!?"

Naruto threw the picture that he held earlier into the floor, breaking the glass frame in the process. The room was a mess; he destroyed everything that he could reach on, breaking things into the ground. He didn't bother in controlling his chakra anymore, the red chakra leaked everywhere. Even if the Kyuubi took control of him and destroyed the whole village, he didn't even care anymore.

That was when he suddenly felt a hard punch on his face, and he felt his body flew…

"BAM!"

… and hit the wall, making a huge hole in it. He could hear some crack on his right shoulder when he hit the wall. Great, he might break his bone.

Eyes still hazy and blur because of the sudden attack and tears that he had before, Naruto lifted his head towards the attacker, who now was standing at the door of his room.

"If you calm yourself first, and promise me that you won't go on rampage and destroy the whole village in process, I'll tell you everything."

That was when Naruto realized who his attacker was.

"Sakura…?"

Naruto wiped his teary eyes and then could see the clear view of Sakura.

"You look like shit."

He saw Sakura smiling a sad smile at him. He corrected his position so he was sitting against the wall, winced when he felt the pain on his shoulder.

"_I do feel like shit now._"

And he chuckled, such bitter irony.

"Poor guy…" Sakura crouched near him, still smiling the sad smile on her lips.

Naruto shifted his head, stared at Sakura deeply with his teary eyes.

"_I do love her deeply, Sakura…"_

Sakura stroked Naruto's head softly, trying to ease his mind.

"Yes, I know…"

­Sakura bit her lip, trying her best not to cry. Poor Naruto, why fate twisted his life so? If only things were not going this way, he could be happy with the only person he loved now.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Now I am all alone again…_"

**-To be continued-**

AN:

**Please tell me if this chapter is sad or not! Honestly I wanted to cry myself when I wrote this, but well… since I'm the author, it didn't have much impact on me. Anyway, please tell me how you felt after you read this! I need to know so I could improve my writing!**

Ano… It's been a year, ne? A lot's been through, my dear… I won't try to put excuses here, but please except my deepest apology. I just re-visited my long-forgotten FF ID when I re-read all the reviews I had, and had a revelation that I should continue this story. Time was long been gone when I felt that this story was actually a good one, with lots of loyal reader in it, and all the drama, damn… I just have to continue this.

Thank you very much, for all of the readers that already reviewed. This chapter was also updated because the story has already reached the 10.000 hits, such achievement for the likes of me, haha. I really, really thank you all.

I swear I'll keep on writing this story till the end. If you want to, I even give you permission to terrorize me in my Y!M ID, it's **shirai_ichi **–at-** yahoo **–dot-** com**. MSN owner could also still add my ID. Please don't forget to write your short introduction if you wanted to add me, telling that you got my ID from FF and you're one of the reader.

Thank you for:

**NejiIsMineXD – winterkaguya – Allan_Pike – PersianLady – Your_Cold_Nightmare – Naruto_fanman – ZombieZapper101 – yo – septown – Baka_Kyoko-Chan – peachluver – Coolmoi – RockLeeFan – chaosdragon82 – Kyoko – somebody – Rewy – vash.T.S. – Emily - ****xo4evagurlox**** – Mahou_Inu_Alex**

- For reviewing chapter 8! I hope you guys still follow this and keep on reviewing! You guys (and past chapter reviewers) were actually the reason why I decided to quit my hiatus!

Last but not least, is it possible for me to get many reviews before I continue on the next? Thank you!


End file.
